A Pirate's Dream
by wolfs'angel
Summary: Who defines dreams and nightmares? Can they be one in the same? reformatting it, hope it's easier to read
1. Awake or a dream?

_**A dream has been defined as:**_ _**a sequence of images that appear involuntarily to the mind of somebody who is sleeping, **__**often a mixture of real and imaginary characters, places, and events.**_

_**(How true is it, that one person's dream can be another's nightmare? How fine is the line where a dream ends and reality begins? And what are the consequences of walking that line? Joy or Sorrow?) **_

_**You tell me.**_

* * *

19 year old John stared horrified, as the larger boat bore down on their smaller one. He tried again to start the yacht's motor, but as before only an ominous clicking noise was emitted.

Looking down, he saw the terrified face of his twelve year old brother, Alan, peering at him from the cabin door "**_Go and hide, sprout. It'll be okay, I promise. Just hide, okay?_**"

He looked over to where his other brother, 15 year old Gordon, sat grim faced, staring at the approaching ship and smaller speed boat, "**_Gordon, go below with Alan. Both of_**"

**_you need to...please Gordon don't do this. If something were to happen..."_**

Gordon, shaking his head, turned sad blue eyes on his older brother, "**_They can already see me, John. If I go down there, they'll definitely search it and find Alan too. Try_**

**_and radio dad again."_**

John stared for a moment before nodding silently, reaching out he grabbed up the mic and began frantically trying to reach their family, "**_Come in Tracy Island, please does_**

**_anybody read me. We are stranded and are being approached by..."  
_**

They both threw themselves to the deck, covering their heads with their arms as bullets sprayed the air over them in warning. Before they could stand, their boat was boarded

by several women from the smaller speed boat, all carrying semi automatic weapons. John and Gordon were forced to kneel with their hands on top of their heads, each having a gun

pressed against the back of his neck.

John tensed, as two of the women disappeared into the cabin below, praying that they wouldn't find his baby brother. But his hopes were dashed a few moments later by the

sounds of struggling and Alan's cries, "**_No! Let me go! Get your hands off me!_**"

He and Gordon both moved to intervene, but were quickly subdued by the remaining women. John pleaded with them, "**_He's only twelve, just a boy. They both are, please_**

_**don't hurt them**_."

The only reply he received, was a sharp blow between his shoulder blades that sent him crashing forward with a groan. Hearing Gordon's outcry, John pushed himself back up,

just as Alan was dragged up onto deck. One of the women pulled Alan in front of her, locking her arm about his throat to keep him from escaping.

Alan struggled futilely to pry the woman's arm away, even as he cried out upon seeing his older brother injured, "**_John, no! Please don't hurt him! Leave us alone, we haven't_**

_**done anything wrong."**_

John and Gordon glanced at each other realizing, abjectly, that Alan did not fully understand the situation, having lived a very sheltered life in boarding school since their mother's

death, and especially since they had never encountered pirates before.

John, afraid that Alan would anger the woman with his struggling and end up getting hurt, called out to him in hopes of calming him down, "**_Alan, be still! It'll be alright, just_**

_**calm down."**_

Thankfully, he was not struck for his efforts this time. And Alan, blue eyes wide with terror, ceased his struggles, his chest heaving. They all looked up as the ship drew along

side, dwarfing the two smaller boats, its huge anchor crashing into the water on the other side. Three of the other women moved to anchor the yacht to the side of the ship.

A ladder was dropped down, as a woman, holding a wicked looking machete, leaned over the railing, "**_Send em up one at a time, youngest first._**"

Alan whimpered, struggling, as he was shoved towards the ladder. Finally the woman, having enough, jerked him around to face his brothers, shaking him slightly, "**_You don't start_**

**_behaving , we're going to use one of your friends for shark bait, got it?"_**

Another whimper escaped, as Alan nodded vigorously, wide eyes staring fearfully at his brothers, "**_Y...yes I...I...got it._**"

Spinning him back around, she shoved him towards the ladder. It took him two tries before he could get a firm enough hold on the ladder to begin climbing. He glanced over his

shoulder at his brothers briefly before beginning his ascent.

John and Gordon watched as Alan made his way up the ladder. Both gasping, when, as Alan reached the top, two women grabbed him and jerked him up and out of sight onto

the deck of the larger vessel.

Gordon was forced to the ladder next, sparing his older brother a quick glance before climbing it. Once at the top, he too, disappeared from sight.

The woman guarding John, gave him a slight nudge with her gun, "**_Alright, your turn. Nice and easy now. We wouldn't want one of your young friends going for a swim,_**

**_now would we?"_**

John glared up at her, before standing to his feet and moving to the ladder. Climbing the ladder quickly, he was relieved to see that his brothers were relatively okay. Both,

however, were being forced to kneel several feet apart from each other, their hands bound in front of them. Once on deck, he was seized and dragged towards the woman with the

machete. She was tall with short dirty blond hair and hard green eyes. Her skin was dark from the sun, body lean and strong from years on the sea. Upon reaching her, he was forced

to his knees again, in front of her.

Looking up, his gaze settled momentarily on a young girl of about sixteen or seventeen, standing several feet behind the woman. She was wearing a long blue and white sundress,

the hem brushing the tops of her bare feet. Her hair was a dark chestnut color that reached just past her shoulders. Her violet blue eyes were so forlorn it caused his heart to twist,

making him wonder if she too, was a captive of these pirates.

His musings were interrupted, when the woman placed the tip of the machete beneath his chin, forcing him to look at her instead, "**_What are your full names and ages? And no_**

**_lies, unless you want harm to come to the young one."_**

Hearing a gasp, John glanced over at his baby brother, to see that one of the women had grabbed a handful of Alan's hair, pulling his head back slightly and exposing his throat to

the knife she held close. Alan's blue eyes were wide with terror, causing John's heart to lurch painfully.

Glaring up at the woman, John's answer was short, his voice tight with fury, "**_John Glenn Tracy, 19, Gordon Cooper Tracy, 15, and Alan Shepherd Tracy, 12._**"

The woman raised an eyebrow, her eyes lighting up, "**_Not Tracy, as in Jefferson Tracy, ex astronaut and billionaire?_**"

At John's slight nod, she laughed with delight, "**_Well, well girls looks like we've hit the jackpot this time. We've got two of Mr. Tracy's babies to ransom back. Should make_**

**_for quite an amount_**."

John's heart fluttered fearfully at her words, '_why only two?' _he wondered.

A questioning voice startled John out of his thoughts. A man had suddenly appeared beside the woman, his face full of worry and surprise, "**_Only two, mam?_**"

The woman scowled down at John, tipping his head back with the blade of the machete, "**_You know the rules. This one is too old. Older ones are always too difficult to deal with_**_**,**_

**_Besides, it's the younger ones that bring more."_**

John clenched his fists and held the woman's gaze, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing his fear. His stomach tightened painfully when Gordon gasped, having

understood the full implication of the woman's words.

But it was Alan's fearful cries that nearly broke his heart, "**_What!? What is it, Gordon? What does she mean? What's wrong?_**"

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Gordon attempt to struggle forward, "**_No! You can't do that! He won't be any trouble! Oww, Let go of me!_**"

All the while, Alan was struggling and crying out in confusion and fear.

Before John could call out to his brothers, in order to calm them down, he was startled by the woman's gasp, as she suddenly turned to the young girl behind her. Even the man

was staring in shock at the girl.

The young girl stood about a foot away from the woman, her hands clasped in front of her, like a child waiting for a response from a parent, her eyes never straying from the

woman's face. The woman, after a moment, turned to look back down at John, the expression in her eyes causing him to shiver.

Finally, she turned back to the girl, her voice low, "**_Are you sure this is what you want?_**"

The girl, her eyes staring intently at the woman, spoke in a voice soft and gentle, "**_Yes, please._**"

For a second everything was deathly quiet, after her simple statement, even his brothers had ceased their noise, all watching with bated breath to see what would happen next.

Suddenly, the woman turned, her mind made up, and pointed at John, "**_Bind his hands. And take the young ones below, they do not need to see this._**"

John, his heart tight with pain, did not struggle as his wrists were tied, cruelly tight, behind his back. He looked up sadly, as his brothers, struggling against their captors, were

dragged past him towards the hold door.

His heart broke at Gordon's pleas, "**_No! Please don't do this. Please! John! Nooo!_**"

Tears filled his eyes as Alan, who had finally caught on to what was happening, screamed and struggled violently, "**_Nooo, John! Let me go! Please, I want my brother! You_**

**_can't...please don't hurt my brother, Please!!"_**

John watched until his brothers were forced out of sight, the hold door closing, muffling their cries. Then he focused back on the woman, watching as she quietly conversed with

the man, the man giving him furtive glances every now and then. Finally, the man headed away from them on an apparent errand.

The woman turned back towards John, her face unreadable, as she stared at him, "**_Gag him, his brothers do not need to hear what is about to transpire._**"

John's eyes widened, as a gag was shoved into his mouth, fear causing his stomach to roll. Looking over, his gaze landed on the young girl, who was staring at him with a look

of regret shining in her violet eyes.

A sound caused him to turn, the sight making his eyes widen even more. He looked up as the woman approached, holding her machete. As she raised the weapon, John closed

his eyes, not wanting to see the fatal blow descending.


	2. Falling into the nightmare!

Gordon and Alan were shoved into separate cages, their hands having been released from their bindings. They both screamed and shook the doors of their cages, until the women had

left, closing the door and leaving them in darkness, save the weak light coming from the small and filthy round porthole directly behind Alan's cage.

After a few moments, Alan's shaky voice came out of the gloom, "_**You don't think…I mean…they won't really…**_"

Gordon sighed, closing his eyes against the darkness and pain, he hated lying to his little brother, "_**I…don't know, Alan. I just don't know.**_"

They sat in silence for several minutes before Gordon heard Alan moving about. Squinting in the gloom, he looked towards the sound, "_**Alan! What are you doing over there? Don't**_"

do anything that's going to make them angry.

Alan's hand appeared near the porthole, his fingers trying to gain purchase on the catch, "_**I just want to see if we can hear John. Maybe they're going to send him back to Dad to**_"

ask for the ransom.

Gordon shook his head, but remained silent, not willing to destroy his little brother's naivety just yet. He watched, as Alan finally managed to open the small window slightly, but the

sounds that reached their ears were far from what Alan had hoped for, or either of them wanted to hear.

John's desperate screams tore at their hearts, "_**No! You can't do this! Don't…**_" his cries were suddenly cut off, followed by a choking and gasping sound, then nothing but silence.

Alan pushed the porthole back closed and, sitting on the floor, brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Gordon sat down, as close to Alan as he could and,

burying his head in his arms, quietly cried. The only sound filling the gloom was the occasional sniffle of the two heartbroken brothers.


	3. Still falling!

About an hour later, just as they had both started to nod off, the door was opened, spilling light into the room from the hallway outside. They squinted in the sudden light, as two

women pulled them from their cages and dragged them back up onto deck.

Blinking in the sunlight, they both gasped at the sight before them. The deck, where they had last seen their brother was covered in blood, and a man was picking up pieces of blood

soaked material that looked suspiciously familiar. No one intervened, as they both rushed forward, stopping just short of the pooled blood.

Alan, reaching out as the man past by, snatched one of the larger fragments of cloth, his knees buckling as he recognized the material.

At the same time, Gordon attracted by a splashing sound, slowly approached the railing and looked down into the water. He gasped, as several sharks churned up pink foam, fighting

over something in the water. Turning away quickly, he made his way back to his little brother and, after pulling Alan away from the gruesome pool of liquid, sank to the deck and

wrapped his arms around his brother. They stayed there silent and unmoving for over an hour, Alan still clutching the blood soaked remnant.

---

An hour and a half later, after the deck had been cleaned, they were once again moved.

The woman, holding the machete, walked over and instructed four of the women on what to do, "_**Take them both down to their boat. Two of you stay with them while the other**_

**_two use our boat to tow it back to their island. I'll radio their father now. Leave them in their boat and drop its anchor close enough in for Mr. Tracy to be able to see them,_**

**_but far enough out he'll have to swim a ways to get to em. I'll have him put the money in a bag on the end of the dock, keep the ones on the island covered while you pick_**

**_it up, then high tail it back here. We need to be out of the area before he realizes what's happened. Bind their hands once they're in the boat. By the looks of them, as long_**

**_as you keep them together, you shouldn't have any trouble. Go ahead and go, we're about two miles or so from their island now_**."

Alan remained unresponsive, as he was pulled from his brother's grasp. Gordon however, put up a silent struggle, requiring three of the women to hold him, while two others lowered

Alan to a fourth waiting on the deck of their yacht.

Gordon climbed down the ladder without complaint and, once again taking his brother in his arms, sat silently on deck alongside the railing in the aft of their boat. The women ended up

binding his hands with his arms still around Alan, in order to avoid any fuss. The only trouble they had with Alan, was when one of them tried to take the bloody fabric from him, causing

a keening wail to be emitted from the otherwise catatonic child. Not wishing to endure the noise, or any trouble the older one might cause, they bound Alan's hands together, still

clutching the fabric. To keep them both from sliding about and possibly injuring themselves, the women tied a rope about Gordon's waist and anchored them to the starboard side of

the boat.

Twenty minutes later, they were at last underway, going slowly to keep from burning up the motor of the smaller speed boat. They reached the island about an hour later, and turning

the yacht so that port side was facing the island, putting both boys in view of their family; the women dropped the anchor and boarded their own boat.

Only two people were waiting for them at the edge of the water, Jeff and Scott Tracy stood tall and angry, their eyes focused on the yacht several yards away. They paid little attention

to the women, as they grabbed the brief case from the edge of the dock and sped away across the water.

Once the women had left, both men entered the water and quickly swam to the boat. Scott, reaching it first, pulled himself in and gasped at the sight of the two forlorn figures bound

together.

His eyes searched for the other brother, even as he converged on the two youngest, "_**Hey guys… Alan, Gordon are you two…oh my…Dad! Dad, get up here now! Something's**_

_**wrong, bad wrong. John's not here and Alan's holding…here let me see… okay, okay Alan, calm down I won't take it**_."

Jeff climbed aboard to find a heart breaking scene. His two youngest were bound together, Alan in Gordon's arms, both unresponsive. Jeff's stomach clenched, as he too saw no sign of

his other son.

Crouching down in front of his youngest sons, Jeff spoke in a low soothing tone, "_**Gordon, Alan, where's your brother, where's John?**_"

Upon receiving no response, Jeff turned to Scott, "_**Go below and see if he's there. Maybe they locked him in the bathroom or something.**_"

Just as Scott stood to go, a soft, emotionless voice halted his movement, sending chills down his spine, "_**He's not there. He's gone.**_"

Both men turned back to look at Gordon, whose eyes were glassy and unfocused, his face emotionless.

Jeff, reaching out, ran his hand gently through Gordon's hair, "_**What do you mean, gone son? Where is he? Did they keep him?**_"

After a moment's silence Gordon turned to look at his father, his eyes devoid of any emotion, "_**No, they didn't, he's …they…**_" Shaking his head, Gordon pressed his face into Alan's

back, refusing to say any more.

Jeff looked down at his youngest, and trying what Scott had, he tugged at the bloody cloth clutched in Alan's hands, swallowing at sight of the blood covering his baby's hands, "**_Alan _**

**_can I have….alright, alright. Shhhh, son it's alright now, it's alright_**…." Stopping, when Alan cried out and clutched the piece tighter, Jeff looked up at his eldest, "_**Go below and**_

_**find a knife to cut these ropes. We need to get them into the infirmary room as soon as possible. I'm not sure what has happened, but maybe they'll feel safe enough to tell**_

_**us once they're back at home."**_

Scott disappeared below, just as their smaller speed boat pulled up alongside, with Virgil at the wheel and Jeff's longtime friend and doctor, Max Bennett, holding a small caliber pistol

at ready.

Shutting down the engine, Virgil immediately moved over to secure the two boats together, and prepared to climb aboard, "_**Dad, Scott? Are they okay? What's…**_"

His questions and progress were halted by his father's firm voice, "**_Virgil, stay right where you are. Don't come up here. Max, I need you to come look at them, they…they're_**

almost unresponsive, and when they do respond…it's…" he stopped speaking, choking back a sob, as Scott reappeared with a knife.

Virgil turned fear filled eyes as, Max, putting away the pistol, grabbed his medical kit and proceeded towards the other boat, "_**Uncle Max?...**_"

Max turned at Virgil's quiet questioning voice, his eyes full of worry, and placed a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder, "_**I'm sure it'll be fine, Virgil. Just stay here, okay?**_"

Max boarded the other boat, just as Scott attempted to cut his brother's bonds. Upon seeing the knife, Alan, who was once again silent, threw himself backwards with a cry, his blue

eyes wide with terror. Scott, startled, dropped the knife and stepped back, in horrified shock.

Jeff, reaching out, was just able to keep Gordon from being slammed into the side of the boat, "_**Alan! No, it's okay. You're safe now. It's us, me and your brother Scott, and Uncle**_

**_Max. Don't you recognize_**…"

Max laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "_**Jeff, hold on, they're in shock. Something …something bad happened out there. Let me try and divert his attention then you can cut**_

**_the ropes, okay?"_**

At Jeff's nod, Max crouched down in front of the two boys, eyes misting at the sight of the bloody cloth, he slowly pulled his pen light from his bag. Reaching out, he gently grasped

Alan's chin, all the while speaking in a calm and soothing voice, "_**Hey, tiger. No, it's okay Alan, it's me Uncle Max. I'm just going to check your eyes okay, buddy? Alright, here**_

**_we go, bright light. Now, Jeff_**."

Jeff quickly sliced through the ropes, pulling away at the wail that erupted from his youngest son, "**_Max, what's happened to them to make them like this. Surely…surely John's_**

not…." Choking back another sob, the distraught father looked to his friend for the answers he sought.

Max, giving the bloody cloth one last glance, sighed and shook his head, "_**I don't know Jeff, anything could have happened out there. Let's just get them free and get them to**_

**_the infirmary where I can check them over. This next step is going to be rough, Jeff. Scott and I will have to hold Alan still while you cut Gordon free. You're going to have_**

**_to block them out in order to get this done, alright_**?"

Jeff, taking a deep breath, nodded and tightened his grip on the knife. Scott, wide eyed, untied the rope tethering the boys to the boat cleat, and then helped Max to slide them to the

center of the deck. Following Max's instructions, Scott then helped to push both boys onto their backs, with Alan lying on top of his brother. At the count of three, the men held Alan

down, gripping his arms and pinning his legs down, allowing Jeff to move in and cut the cords binding Gordon's hands together.

All three men, then moved back with tear filled eyes, watching the once again silent pair. Alan had stopped screaming as soon as he was released, curling into Gordon's arms, as

Gordon sat back up. Gordon, wrapping his arms tightly about his brother, slid them both back against the side of the boat again, where he silently rocked back and forth.

Jeff turned away, unable to watch the heartbreaking scene, and found Virgil, braced against the side of the boat, peering over the edge of the yacht's gunwale, tears streaming down

his face. Moving over, Jeff leaned down to cup the side of the seventeen year old's face in his hand, "**_Virgil, I need you to get back down in the boat, son. You and Scott will have_**

**_to tow us back with that boat. Okay?"_**

Virgil looked up at him, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the ocean, "_**Dad? What's happened…where's….where's John?**_"

Jeff shook his head, "_**I don't know yet, son. We'll find out soon and we'll find John, okay? Just climb back down and help your brother.**_"

Sighing, Jeff turned to his eldest, "_**Scott, go ahead and untie the boats, then pull ahead of us. I'll throw you the tow rope once you're ready.**_"

Scott nodded, and after glancing at his youngest brothers again, he boarded the other boat and began preparations to tow them back in.

Jeff, knelt next to Max, who was seated on deck beside the two boys, "_**We're about to start towing the boat back in. Do you think they'll be okay once we start moving?**_"

Max, looking up with a tired, sad smile, nodded, "_**I think they'll be fine, as long as they are together.**_"

Jeff squeezed his friend's shoulder, before moving back up to the bow of the boat and, tossing the tow rope to his other sons, moved to steer the boat back home.


	4. Reality or Illusion?

Upon reaching the boat house, Jeff decided to call Brains and have him bring their new anti-gravity stretcher down, after making sure that Fermat would not come with him. Jeff didn't

want the young boy to see his friends in this condition.

The trip to the infirmary was uneventful, once the realized that they had to move the boys together, since Gordon refused to let go and Alan began screaming every time they tried to

pull him away. Jeff, Scott, and Virgil working together, lifted both boys onto the stretcher, and again onto one of the medical beds, once they reached the infirmary.

Max, after assessing his options, decided to sedate them both so he could check them over. Scott and Jeff wrapped their arms around both boys, ignoring the fearful cries of the

youngest and straining against Gordon's silent struggling, while Max injected them both with a very mild sedative. Thankfully, the sedative was fast and, untangling the two, Max

placed Alan on a nearby bed.

Max, slipping the cloth from Alan's hands, quietly handed it to Brains while the others were occupied with shifting Gordon into a more comfortable position, asking him to run

some tests on it. Brains disappeared into his lab with a quick nod, and Max began his examination. He did not ask the family to leave, as their stress levels were already too high, and

from the looks of their faces, Max would have had a huge fight on his hands if he had.

Twenty minutes later, Max announced both boys fit, except for the shock and fatigue from their experiences. Then he disappeared into Brain's lab, leaving the family to their pain

and worry.

Jeff stood between the two beds, one hand on the arm of each sleeping son, his expression pensive and dark. Scott glanced at his father, biting his lip in worry, "**_Dad, what _**

**_about John. The way _****_they were acting...I mean...you don't think..._**"

Jeff sighed and, looking down to hide the tears, ran his hand gently through Alan's hair, his voice full of anguish, "**_I'm afraid ...that's exactly what I think, Scott. ...Alan's _**

**_reactions...him holding that...piece of _****_cloth. The things...the things Gordon said,... it all adds _** **_up to just that. ...I can't..._**"

Max's voice interrupted him, startling all of them "**_Or it could add up to a really good hoax._**"****


	5. Or is it both?

All three heads whipped around to stare at him in astonishment, hope flaring in their eyes. Scott found his voice first, "_**What do you mean, Uncle Max?**_"

Max, looked from one to next before replying, "_**I mean that the blood on that piece of **__**cloth from John's shirt is animal blood, pigs blood to be exact. There's not a trace of John's **_

_**blood to be found.**_"

Jeff, his knees weak, braced himself between the two beds, his chin dropping to his chest, as tears slipped silently to the floor. He exhaled loudly, releasing the fear and anguish

that had been building. Suddenly, he found himself being hugged tightly from both sides by Scott and Virgil, both trembling uncontrollably. Jeff turned and wrapped his arms around

them, giving and taking comfort.

They stayed that way for several minutes, but were soon interrupted by soft moans. Turning, they grimaced at the sight of Gordon, tossing on the narrow bed, his face

contorted with fear and pain, soft whimpers building to cries.

Jeff and Max quickly moved to either side of the bed, each working to calm the distraught boy. Jeff, attempting to hold Gordon still, leaned down close to his son's ear, his

voice soft, "_**Gordon, son, its daddy. Can you hear me? You're safe baby, you're safe. Calm **__**down, its' okay. That's right, son. You're safe now, just calm down.**_"

Gordon, his eyes heavy and glassy, blinked, trying to focus on his father's face, his voice soft and forlorn "_**Daddy, they…they killed him. They killed Johnny! He's gone, daddy **_

…_**he's gone…**_" His voice broke off with a sob.

Jeff, his heart breaking at his son's distress, placed both hands on either side of his baby's face, forcing Gordon to look at him, "_**No! Gordon, I want you to listen to me, okay? **_

_**John's not dead, baby, he's not dead. They tricked us, all of us. We'll find him, Gordon, I **__**promise you we'll find him, and the ones that did this will pay dearly for it.**_"

Gordon frowned, trying to understand what his father was telling him, "_**But…but we **__**heard…him. There…was blood….everywhere. And the sharks….he was gone….**_"

Jeff felt sick, as he listened to his son's broken account of what had happened, "_**It **__**wasn't his blood, son. It was pig's blood. I don't understand what you mean about the sharks, **_

_**but John is not dead. Why they kept him, I'm not sure, but we will find him.**_"

Gordon closed his eyes, still wearing a frown, his voice growing softer, "_**Sharks…water **__**bloody…eating something…turned… away…didn't …want…to…see….**_" Losing the battle,

Gordon once again slept.

Jeff looked up at his other sons and Max, his expression one of horror, "_**He…he must **__**have seen what was left of the pig being eaten by sharks, and he thought….oh my poor**_

baby. _**How could someone do this to children? Scott, go and call W.A.S.P. headquarters, ask to **__**speak to General O'Neil. Tell him what has happened and that I want someone**_

investigating _**this a.s.a.p. I want my son found, now, and these monsters put away for the rest of their lives!**_"

Scott nodded and left the room, the look on his face spoke ill for anyone unlucky enough to try and keep him from his task.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Alan bolted upright on the bed, screaming his brother's name, "_**JOHN!!!! Nooooo!!!!**_"

It took Jeff and Virgil both, to keep Alan from jumping off the bed. Jeff, his heart breaking, wrapped both his arms around Alan, pinning the boy's flailing arms. While Virgil,

using most of his body weight, held Alan's legs down on the bed.

Max, moved to help Jeff, "_**Jeff, talk to him. We have to calm him down. I can't give him **__**anything else, yet.**_"

Jeff, leaning his head close to Alan's, spoke fervently into the child's ear, "_**Alan, baby **__**it's daddy. Calm down, Alan, it's okay. John's fine, son, he's not dead. He's not dead, Alan! **_

_**That's right, baby, I've got you, you're safe now son.**_"

Alan, his eyes clenched shut, stopped struggling and curled into his father's arms. He shuddered uncontrollably, sobbing into Jeff's shirt. Max and Virgil stepped back, tears in their eyes.

After several minutes, exhausted, Alan tilted his tearstained face up to look at his father, his blue eyes glassy and unfocused, "_**John?**_"

Jeff shook his head, pressing a kiss into the soft blond hair, "_**No, Alan. John's not **__**here right now. Shhh. It's okay, he's not dead, Alan. They tricked us, son. They killed a pig. **_

_**It was pig's blood, not John's. We'll find him, Alan, I promise you, we'll find him and bring him **__**home. Rest now, I'll be here when you wake up. It's alright Alan, go to sleep,**_

I've got you"

Jeff shifted to sit on the side of the bed, Alan cradled in his arms, clinging to Jeff's shirt like it was a lifeline. Jeff cast a worried look at Max, his voice low to keep from disturbing

his son, "_**He didn't recognize me, Max. Gordon knew who I was and he responded to what I **__**told him. Why didn't Alan?**_"

Max sighed, his expression dark, "_**It's probably a combination of the shock and the **__**sedative. The best thing for him is to rest right now. Subconsciously, he probably **_

_**recognized you and heard you, it's just going to take him awhile to work through it. We can sit **__**in shifts and…now Jeff you won't be any good to him or John and Gordon, if**_

you're _**exhausted.**_"

Jeff, shaking his head, smiled tiredly at his friend, "_**I know Max. I'll have Scott and **__**Virgil move two cots in here, and there's two more med beds for you and I. But I'm not**_

leaving _**him, I promised I'd be here, and that's exactly what I intend to do. Virgil, I need you to bring my **__**laptop in here. I'll set up at the desk in here and start making calls**_

to some people I know who _**can help us find John. Check on your brother and see how he's faring with W.A.S.P. And **__**let him know we'll all be sleeping in here tonight. But**_

first will you get Gordon and Alan's _**pajamas, they'll be more comfortable in them than in these clothes, especially Alan. Thanks **__**Virgil.**_"

Virgil returned ten minutes later with his brother's pajamas and two plates of food for his father and Max, "_**Here' s their clothes and Scott said the General will be here in about **_

_**three hours. He also made supper for us. He's going to get his shower first then I'll go. Do **__**you want me to bring your clothes and toiletries, so you can shower in here? Scott**_

and I will _**bring the cots in after the General leaves.**_"

Putting the clothes and food to one side, Jeff drew his middle child into a tight hug, "_**Sometimes it amazes me just how blessed I am. If it weren't for you, Scott, and…John, I **_

_**don't know what I'd do. You all make me so proud.**_"

Virgil hugged his father then, blushing slightly, turned to leave the room, "_**I'm going **__**back to help Scott clean up from dinner.**_"

That night, the five remaining Tracy's slept fitfully, having no respite from the deep worry that John would not come back to them.


	6. Realities clash, Dream and Nightmare

****

**One Week Later:**

Jeff stared sadly out the window, as his youngest and usually most vocal son, sat silently, watching his brothers swim in the pool. His brothers had tried repeatedly to entice

the boy to swim with them, but Alan had refused.

Max, having returned to the mainland, kept in touch every night, checking on Alan's progress, or rather lack of. Alan had not spoken since waking up, had not really made a

sound. Max had decided against forcing Alan away from the island to see a psychiatrist, realizing that it could possibly make things worse.

So for now, Alan was under the constant watch of his family, not that they could get out of his sight for more than five minutes themselves. If any of them disappeared from Alan's view

for an extended period of time and he couldn't easily find them, he always became extremely agitated.....

_Once, when Scott had been down in the hangar working on the new jet, and Alan had been unable to locate him, Jeff had _

_been startled from his office work by the sound of Gordon and Virgil calling out to Alan, then glass shattering. Running _

_downstairs, Jeff had been shocked to find Gordon sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around Alan, while Virgil pulled _

_  
pieces of glass out of Alan's hands._

_Jeff had surged forward, avoiding the picture frame and glass that lay on the floor, to crouch beside his sons, fear pounding __in his heart, "**What happened, Virgil?**"_

_Virgil, not looking up from his task, sighed heavily, shaking his head, "**I don't know, one minute everything was fine. Then Alan**_

**_ began panicking for some reason. We chased him all over the house before he ended up in here. We kept asking him what the_**

**_ problem was, when he suddenly slammed both of his hands into the picture of Scott that was hanging over there._**_"_

_Jeff moved, so he could grasp Alan's chin, forcing his son to look at him, "**Alan, son what is wrong? Why would you destroy**_

**_ your brother's picture and your hands like this?_**_"_

_Blue eyes, bursting with pent up emotion, stared back at Jeff, but no sound was emitted. Thankfully, Scott chose that _

_moment to come into the room. Alan, upon seeing his eldest brother, shot to his feet, jerking free of Gordon and Virgil, and_

_ threw himself at Scott, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in his brother's shirt._

_Scott, who had been thrown back against the doorjamb, was shocked at being tackled by his little brother, who was shaking_

_ uncontrollably and silently crying, "**Wha!! Hey Alan, what's wrong sprout? Dad what's going on? What happened?**"_

_Jeff sighed, sadness in his eyes, "**I'm afraid that Alan, not being able to find you, panicked. He hurt his hands when he hit**_

**_ your picture. I guess it was his way of telling Virgil and Gordon what the problem was, that you were gone. I'll talk to Max, but_**

**_ for now we'll make sure Alan knows where we are at, at all times. Hopefully, things will get better over time and he won't be so_**

**_ terrified of one of us disappearing. Take him down to the infirmary and get his hands cleaned up, I'm going to call the_**

**_ General and see if there's been any new developments._**_"_

* * *

All three brothers had taken Alan to the infirmary, and from that day on everyone made sure they either stayed

near or told Alan where they were going. But time brought little healing to the fragile family.

* * *

**One Month Later:**

Jeff sighed, as he finished stacking the newest plans for the machines he had envisioned building since he had lost his Lucy, on his desk. Their base had been finished almost

a year ago, here on their island. They had also finished the high tech jet, the large cargo plane, and the rescue submarine. Before John had been taken, they had decided on building

a rocket and a space station.

The plans for their space station were now complete, '_John should be here for this. These are his ideas, his __creation.' _

Jeff, pushing the papers away, stood and moved to the window overlooking the patio, and gazed out into the

beautiful colors of the sunset shining on the ocean. But he saw none of the beauty, only empty space, space separating

him from his child.

Someone softly clearing their throat interrupted Jeff's thoughts. Turning he was pleasantly surprised to find Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward standing in the doorway of his office,

"**_Penny! When did you arrive?_**"

Penny smiled, stepping over to him she gave him a gentle hug, worry lighting her eyes, "**_Parker and I got here about _****_ten minutes ago. Scott and Virgil are showing him where to_**

put our things. Are you sure this is a good time, Jeff dear? I **_mean with everything that has happened and poor Alan. I thought you would have put everything on hold._**"

Jeff patted her hand, before leading her to the couch. Once they were seated, Jeff turned, focusing on the large mural on the wall of his office, on John's picture in particular, "**_John_**

wouldn't want me to stop our plans because of him. **_And we may need this technology to find him. Nothing and no one else has found a clue to where John has been taken. _**

**_And Alan, the only time he shows any interest in anything, is when one of his brothers or I take him down to the hangar to _****_see the ships. He still hasn't spoken, but at least_**

he's showing some life now, maybe all of this will help get my baby back, **_get both of my babies back. And then there's Gordon, he's leaving next week to join W.A.S.P. He_**

says he needs to be **_out actively looking for John, and there's too much red tape, when you're not a part of the team. He even said the training _****_would help him in our own_**

endeavor, so I gave him my blessing. What else could I do? Sometimes, I think all this work is part **_of what keeps us going, keeps us from giving up hope._**"

Penny, tears in her eyes, laid her hand gently on his arm, "**_I know we'll find him, Jeff. He will come home again and _****_Alan will get better, you just have to believe it. Parker and I_**

will do everything we can to help you. And International **_Rescue will become everything you've dreamed it could be._**"

Jeff smiled through the tears that had gathered in his eyes, his voice barely a whisper, "**_Thank you._**"

They spent the rest of the evening, quietly discussing children, dreams, and machines.


	7. One Dream Realized, Another's Nightmare

**Eight Months Later:**

Scott tore into the kitchen, at breakneck speed, "**_Dad! Dad come quick, Gordon's _****_on the vid phone! He says it's urgent!_**"

Jeff, Scott, and Virgil, all ran up to the office, followed by the newest members of the Tracy household, a family rescued by the newly formed organization of International Rescue.

Kyrano, his wife, Onaha, and their daughter, Tin-Tin, became members after Kyrano had been rescued from the collapsed mine belonging to his half-brother. They had been saved a

little over two months ago, and had moved to the island to help the Tracy's in their endeavor.

The group huddled about the monitor, anxiously staring into the face of the second youngest of the Tracy brothers. Jeff, taking a deep breath, visually examined his son, "**_Gordon, son_**

what's wrong?"

Gordon, his face tight with strain, stared at his father for a moment, before nervously licking his lips,"**_Father, you need to come, all of you. We're about fifty miles south of your_**

**_position. I'll send the exact coordinates in a moment. Father...we found him. He's...he's alive, but he's having trouble remembering. Our team doctor said he's been given_**

**_some kind of drug concoction, but we can get into that once you're here. There's something else...I don't know all the details yet, but...well he has... a wife. She's missing_**

**_and he's close to freaking out, actually, it took five of us to get him under control enough to talk to, once he came to. He...he didn't recognize me at first....._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Gordon's heart pounded in his chest, as he charged into the huge house, ignoring the cries of his fellow officers. He _

_knew he was breaking all kinds of rules, but the old man had said that John was in this house, and he had to find his _

_brother, had to see John for himself._

_Following the man's directions, Gordon passed through the house and plowed through a small courtyard, not _

_noticing any of the beautiful flowers planted there. Reaching the gated entry, he snatched the gate open, hearing it _

_bang against the wall of the house, as he plunged into the small living quarters._

_Ignoring the way the rooms looked, Gordon ran through the living room, calling his brother's name**, "John! John, **_

**_where are you?... No! John!"_**

_Entering the bedroom, Gordon's heart skipped a beat, as he saw the crumpled form of his brother, lying near the _

_base of the bed, blood running from a gash on his right temple. _

_Dropping his weapon, he ran forward and, falling to his knees beside his older brother, called out for a medic, even as _

_he reached a trembling hand out to search for a pulse._

_His eyes closed in relief, a strangled sound escaping his throat, as his fingers detected the strong beat. Tears filled _

_his eyes, as he gently brushed his fingers through the soft, white blond, hair, carefully avoiding the wound, his voice _

_trembling,** "Oh John, I've missed you so much. Please be okay, you just have to be, we all need you to come back **_

**_home. Alan needs you, Johnny, he's...he needs to see you so he'll get better. Dad hasn't smiled since they took you. _**

**_All he does sometimes, is stare out at the ocean, a hopelessly sad look on his face. Scott and Virgil have both _**

**_changed too. All Scott does is work on the jet, as if it's the only thing left. And Virgil doesn't play the piano _**

**_anymore. He always loved playing it for you. You have to come back, Johnny. Please wake up and be okay."_**

_He reluctantly moved back, as the doctor came running in and began examining his brother. Gordon watched quietly, _

_as the doctor drew some blood, then began cleaning up and bandaging the wound on John's head, praying silently _

_that his brother would wake up soon._

_His prayers were answered, when ten minutes later, a soft groan alerted him of his brother's return to consciousness._

_Kneeling down beside John again, Gordon gently touched the side of his brother's face, his voice soft,** "Can you** _

**_hear me, John? It's me Gordon. Come on, Johnny, it's time to wake up... Hey, John, how are you feeling?"_**

_Icy blue eyes, blinked several times, before focusing on Gordon's face, a soft groan escaping, as John became more _

_alert, his voice beginning as a soft whisper before rising to loud cry**, "Lyanna?... Where is Lyanna?...Where is she,** _

**_what have you done with her? Lyanna! No, let me go, I have to find her! Felicity took her, didn't she? I said, get your _**

**_hands off me, I have to find my wife!"_**

_Gordon was taken by surprise, both by John's anger and the fact that his brother had a wife. He gasped, as John _

_surged upward, rage flaring in his normally gentle blue eyes. He wrapped both arms around his brother's shoulders, _

_in an attempt to calm him down, but John was having none of it. The struggle that ensued, was heartbreaking for _

_Gordon, as it took him and four of his fellow officers to finally subdue his older brother. The fury that John _

_directed at them, especially at his brother, tore at Gordon's heart and soul. _

_It was obvious that John didn't recognize him, and Gordon's heart broke at the fact that he would have to tell their _

_father about it. The family would be devastated if John didn't come back to them. They would be overjoyed that he _

_was alive, of course, but nothing would ever be the same again without John. If they lost John for good, what would _

_happen to Alan?_

_A tap on his shoulder, broke Gordon from his morose thoughts, and turning from the sight of his brother being _

_physically held down, he came face to face with the kind grey eyes of their field doctor, Samuel Johnson. _

_Sam smiled kindly at the distraught young man, knowing what all this must be doing to him, he cleared his throat _

_quietly**, "Gordon, your brother's blood results show trace amounts of several different drugs. I've seen this before, **_

**_usually the amounts are much higher. He's been given drugs that alter the memory. If the levels were higher, I would _**

**_be worried that his memories of being your brother were gone for good. But the levels are very low, promising a full _**

**_recovery. Just talk to him, if you have any pictures, they might help. Meanwhile, we need to calm him down. Tell him that we are looking for his wife. I sent Lisa and_**

**_Trinity out with pictures we found of her and John, they're out looking for her as we speak. Make sure he understands that we are trying to help him, then try and see if he_**

**_remembers you or your family. Alright?"_**

_Gordon sighed, nodding, tears pricking the backs of his eyes, before moving closer to his brother, who openly glared _

_at him, as he struggled, futilely, in the officers' grasp._

_Taking a deep breath, Gordon stared his brother in the face, allowing John to see all the sincerity and emotion, _

_usually hidden in his blue green eyes, his voice low and calm**, "John, I know you're upset, but please believe me, when I** _

**_tell you that we're doing everything we can to find Lyanna. We have several people out there right now with pictures _**

**_of her, combing the island, they'll leave no stone unturned. We're here to help you, okay?"_**

_John stared quietly at him a few moments, the anger slowly fading from his blue eyes. He relaxed in the officers' _

_grasp, allowing them to release him somewhat, his voice rough with emotion**, "Felicity will hurt her. She was angry** _

**_when she came in here. She said that it was all my fault, that I had destroyed everything. She told me...she said _**

**_that...that I would never see Lyanna again. Then she knocked me out and now Lyanna's gone."_**

_Gordon placed a gentle hand on his brother's arm, overjoyed when his brother didn't push him away,** "We'll find her,** _

**_John. I promise you, we'll find her. John,...I need you to do something for me. Can you tell me who I am? Don't you _**

**_recognize me at all?"_**

_John, his blue eyes darkening with confusion, shook his head slightly,** "No, no I don't think so. Who are you? Why** _

**_should I know you?"_**

_Even knowing the words would be said, didn't prepare Gordon for the pain that resulted and, blinking back tears, he _

_replied in a slightly strangled voice,** "I'm Gordon, John. I'm your brother."**_

_John vehemently shook his head, as he pulled away, his eyes wide, voice soft with surprised pain,** "No! You can't be.** _

**_My family all drowned when our boat sank. I was the only one that survived, Agnes told me so."_**

_Gordon, closing his eyes momentarily, swallowed the fury that flared within him, hearing the lies his brother had been told. Opening his eyes, he looked at John sadly, before pulling out a photo_

of their family and holding it out to his _brother,** "No, John. We didn't drown. Look Johnny, see there we are, you, me, Scott, Virgil, Alan, and Dad, all of **_

**_us together. Do you remember this photo, Johnny? Do you remember us?"_**

_John, his heart hammering in his chest, lowered wide blue eyes, to stare at the picture, a gasp escaping, as he saw his _

_own face smiling back from the small photo. Reaching out, he snatched the picture out of Gordon's hand, holding it _

_closer, he stared at it with a confused expression clouding his face, his voice soft,** "But, it can't be... Agnes said **_

_**that... Alan..?"** His voice broke off, as images from his nightmares resurfaced, only this time, the screaming children _

_had faces. He watched, in his mind's eye, as Gordon was dragged away, bound and screaming,** 'No! Please don't do** _

_**this. Please! John! Nooo!'** A tear escaped, as he remembered Alan, his baby brother, being dragged away, his_

_brother's screams echoing in his soul,** 'Nooo, John! Let me go! Please, I want my brother! You can't...please don't** _

**_hurt my brother, Please!!'_**

_Looking up, his icy blue eyes full of torment, John whispered the one word his brother had been praying to hear, his _

_voice ragged and tearful,** "Gordon,"** before surging out of the officers' grasp and engulfing his little brother in a tight _

_hug....._

**_

* * *

_**

_**"I...it was hard, dad. Can you come now? "**_Gordon sighed slightly, his voice tired and sad_**.**_

Jeff, knees weak, dropped into his chair, his voice hoarse with emotion,**_ "We will be leaving here in ten minutes, send the coordinates. Gordon, is he, has he... What do you_**

mean _**came to, is he hurt?"**_

Gordon, his eyes darkening a little, answered in a voice full of fury**_, "He's got a gash on his temple, but nothing that won't heal. Apparently, that woman struck him with_**

**_thehandle of her machete, before she took his wife. The rest of the team is out looking for them. Once he calmed down and I got him to recognize me, he did ask about_**

**_everyone, especially Alan. I...I didn't tell him about Alan, just told him Alan was okay. John's adamant about seeing him, so you'd better bring him along. He did...he wanted_**

**_me to tell you that...that he's sorry he failed. I tried to tell him you didn't blame him but he insisted so.....oh and you might want to bring him some clothes. They haven't_**

**_decided what they're going to keep for evidence yet. Here's the coordinates, there's an airfield about a half a mile from our temporary base. I'll have someone pick you up._**

**_I want to stay with John until you get here."_**

Jeff nodded, smiling through his tears**_, "We'll be there soon. And Gordon, good work son."_**

Gordon smiled a true smile, one that lit up his blue green eyes**_, "See you soon, Dad."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Everyone stared silently at the blank screen, hardly daring to believe what they had been told. Finally, Jeff stood, placing an arm around both son's shoulders**_, "Scott, go and prep_**

**_Tracy One. Virgil go and pack John some of his clothes, anything you'll think he'll need. Each of us should carry our overnight bags, so grab your own and Scott's too. I'll get_**

**_mine and Alan's. Onaha, could you pack something to eat for all of us, I have no idea how long this will take, or the conditions of where we are going? Tin-Tin, honey have_**

**_you seen Alan?"_**

Scott, Virgil, and Onaha, all left on their errands, and Tin-Tin, smiling, pointed towards the beach,**_ "He and Fermat went for a walk on the beach, Mr. Tracy. Fermat wanted to check_**

**_some of the tide pools."_**

Jeff patted her shoulder**_, "Thank you, honey. Could you do me one more favor? Go and tell everyone, that I don't want anyone telling Alan about John yet. I'd rather wait_**

**_until we get to where John is first. Thanks, Tin-Tin."_**

Jeff then turned to the man who had, in the short time he had been with them, become Jeff's friend and sounding board**_, "Kyrano, could you call Lady Penelope and tell her what's_**

**_happened. Tell her I'll call her once we're back home and settled. I know she'll want to know that we've found him. I can't believe it...my son's coming home."_**

Kyrano, gave a slight bow, smiling**_, "Yes, Mr. Tracy. It is wonderful news... and also the addition of a new family member?"_**

Jeff's eyes widened**_, "I haven't given that any thought yet. My son married, he's only twenty! But it doesn't matter, from what Gordon said John cares for her and she'll be_**

**_welcome here. I hope they find her for John's sake. I hate to think of my son going through that kind of pain. I'd better go find Alan so we can get going. Thank you, Kyrano,_**

**_for everything."_**

Kyrano bowed his head slightly**_, "It was my pleasure, Mr. Tracy."_**


	8. Another illusion or nightmarish reality

The Tracy's arrived at the island, an hour later, and were escorted to a huge Mediterranean house, that was more a castle than house, where Gordon stood in the door waiting for

them. There were dark circles under his eyes and his mouth was held in a tight frown.

Not pausing to give more than a passing greeting, they all moved into the foyer of the house. The newly arrived Tracy's gasped at the splendor of the house. There was a dark

mahogany and wrought iron winding staircase off to their left and marble tile covered the floor. There was mahogany and marble throughout the house, giving it the feel of a palace

rather than the home of a pirate. Chandeliers of wrought iron and crystal hung in every room. The inner walls were of the same stone used on the exterior of the house, but there

were huge tapestries hung here and there, giving some warmth to the cold stone. The doorways had high arches and the ceiling had insets of mahogany. The entrance to the house

had double mahogany doors with crackled inlaid glass, vine decorations of wrought iron covered the outside of the glass. The furniture was dark and luxurious brushed leather, all

massive in size.

They all looked at Gordon, amazement and questions in their eyes. He shook his head, his expression impassive, "**_Apparently, her ladyship, made enough hurting people to create_**

her own palace. He's this way, follow **_me._**" After a quick glance at his little brother, who had still not been told who they were coming to see, Gordon turned and headed through the

house.

They passed through the living room, with its vaulted ceiling adorned with more mahogany and its huge stone fireplace and marble mantle. Jeff barely glanced at the large portrait of a

young woman that hung over the mantle. Past the living room, they encountered an indoor pool set beside a wall of French doors that were opened to the majestic view of the island.

The house, being on one of the highest hills of the island, overlooked the cove and the smaller, uninhabited islands.

They passed into an inner courtyard that held a fountain and garden. Walking across the courtyard, Gordon led them through a gated, almost tunnel like, entry that opened into a

separate living quarters. The rooms here, all had a warmer and softer feel to them, almost as if the group had passed into a different house altogether. Plants had been brought inside

and colorful rugs covered the cold floor. Candles and flowers were placed throughout the rooms, adding scent and beauty.

Jeff could see the gentleness of the person, who had decorated these rooms. Instead of a huge imposing dining table, there was a small table for two set in a nook. The imposing

furniture was nowhere to be found, instead the couch and chairs were made of a light colored fabric. There were colorful pillows everywhere, adding more warmth to the rooms. The

bedroom contained a large canopy bed, from which hung white gauzy material, the bed was covered in creamy yellow, white, and sage green, lending an air of peace and joy to the

room.

Hearing a gasp, they all turned from the bedroom to look out a set of French doors, to see John standing, hands braced on the patio railing, staring out into the distant ocean, his

shoulders slumped. He was barefoot, wearing soft, loose fitting, tan cotton pants and a white shirt. A thick bracelet of leather, adorned his left wrist. Alan was standing just outside the

door, one hand held out towards his brother. Scott went to step forward, but Jeff put out his hand, stopping his eldest, praying that this would be what might bring Alan back to them.

Alan opened his mouth, and at first only a slight squeaking sound was emitted, but finally, the sound they had all longed for, reached their ears, "**_J...j...john?_**"

John turned, his eyes widening, tears filling them, "**_Alan!_**" He covered the short distance in one step, engulfing his baby brother in a fierce hug. Moments later, the two were both

engulfed by four sets of arms.

John looked up, tears running down his face, "**_Dad? Dad, I'm so sorry. I forgot...I never would have..._**"

Pulling his arms out from where they were trapped between his sons, Jeff reached out and gently cupped John's face in his hands, careful of the large bandage on his temple, "**_Oh,_**

John, son it wasn't your fault. I have never **_blamed you. You did your best to take care of your brothers, I know that. And I know you would never have left us _****_of your own_**

accord, there's nothing to forgive. Don't' ever think otherwise. I have missed you so much." Leaning forward, Jeff rested his forehead against John's, tears running down to

mingle with those of his son.

They all stayed that way, until a muffled voice, from the center of their group, caused them all to laugh and step back, "**_I need air! Somebody let me out!_**"

Jeff leaned over and, cupping his youngest's tearstained face, in his hands, noticing that Alan had kept tight hold on John's shirt, smiled, "**_And you, I never thought I'd hear that_**

wonderful sound again! I've missed you, son."

Alan shrugged slightly, tears in his eyes, "**_I'm sorry Dad. I couldn't there was just too much..._**" Shrugging again, he looked down.

Jeff drew him into a hug, careful not to dislodge Alan's hold on his brother. John, surprised by Alan's grip on his shirt, placed his hand on Jeff's arm, a worried frown on his face "**_What_**

are you talking about? What was **_wrong with Alan?_**"

Jeff sighed and tightened his hold on Alan, as he looked up at his second eldest, "**_Alan hasn't spoken since _****_the day you were taken, John. And it's not your fault, so don't think it _**

**__**

is. It's..."

A muffled voice, interrupted him, "**_It's her fault, that horrible woman. She hurt John and all of us. I hate her!_**" Alan turned from his father's hold, his blue eyes, full of fire, glared up

at the startled men.

John sighing, gently removed his shirt from his brother's grasp and, kneeling down, placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, "**_She hurt a lot more people than us, sprout. But..._**"

They were interrupted by the arrival of a young woman in a W.A.S.P. uniform, "**_Gordon, Mr. Tracy, um _****_there's something I think you should see. There's smoke coming from a_**

nearby hill and I can't get in touch with the **_others._**"


	9. Dark, dark reality

They quickly followed the young woman to the front of the house and, stepping outside, were dismayed to see a large fire on the nearby hill, smoke, black and thick, rolling into the sky.

With a gasp, John took off down the trail towards the fire, his family and the young officer chasing after him. After several twists and turns of the trail, they came to a stone staircase,

built into the side of the hill, which John charged up without slowing down. Thankfully, all of the training for I.R. and W.A.S.P., allowed them to pretty much keep up with him.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, John skidded to a halt, staring horrified at the sight before him. A crudely thrown together pyre was burning on a huge stone slab that stood in the

center of the small open area, its flames intense and bright, something unrecognizable lying in the center of them. Sobbing drew John's attention from the gruesome sight, turning he

saw a group of people, children of the pirates mostly, being held back by the W.A.S.P. team, off to the side. Some of them glanced at him, sympathy and sadness shining in their eyes,

and in that moment John knew who the pyre had been built for.

A scream erupted from his throat, as he threw himself towards the inferno. Cries from the group mingled with those of his family, as he got closer to the pyre. Salvation came in the

form of his older brother, as Scott tackled him, driving them both to their knees a short distance from the flames, the heat causing both to gasp.

John struggled, as his brother, joined by his father, dragged him back several feet, where they knelt in the soft grass, surrounded by the rest of their family and the others on the hill.

Finally, John ceased struggling, collapsing into his father' arms, his head lying against his father's shoulder. He stared at the flames, tears streaming down his face, as images of her

crossed his memory.

Jeff held his son, pain coursing through him at John's distress. Suddenly, a sound surprised him and the others, turning slightly they were greeted with the sight of several young

women and men moving towards the pyre, flowers of all colors, carried in their arms. The women were singing, while a couple of the men played flutes and drums. John's voice startled

him, its tone low and somber, "**_It's the funeral song. She..., they would sing it at the _****_funerals here on the island. Most of them are the sons and daughters of the pirates, the_**

ones that chose to live as **_Lyanna and I did, without violence. They loved her as I did._**" Silently, they all listened to the words of the song, as they watched the men and women

cover the ground around the burning pyre, with flowers and tears.

* * *

When the light begins to fade,  
And shadows fall across the sea,  
One bright star in the evening sky,  
Your love's light leads me on my way.

There's a dream that will not sleep,  
A burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
And leave you waiting on the tide.

Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone, a haunting cry.  
One song, one star burning bright,  
Let it carry me through darkest night.

Rain comes over the grey hills,  
And on the air, a soft goodbye.  
Hear the song that I sing to you,  
When the time has come to fly.

When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky,  
(Is your love far from me)  
Is your love waiting far for me.

(oh) Is your love waiting far for me....

* * *

They were startled when, near the end, the rest of the people took up the song, their voices ringing out over the island. As they watched, one of the men picked up something from

the ground and gave it to one of the women singing.

Once the song was finished, the women conversed quietly, before turning and walking to where the family knelt on the ground. Jeff watched, as the elder of the group leaned down

and taking John's hand, placed something in it, before gently closing his fingers around it.

Standing, the women began to sing again, as the crowd moved to surround the family, laying flowers in a circle around them, some handing them to the family, who took them without

a word. As the song continued, John sobbed quietly, his tears falling on the broken necklace in his hand, blood caked in its silver chain, its pendant, a crystal star that sparkled in the

light from the flames.

* * *

May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road;  
Oh, how far you are from home....

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now....

May it be the shadows call,  
Will fly away.  
May it be your journey on,  
To light the day.  
When night is overcome,  
You may rise to find the sun.

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now....

A promise lives within you now....

* * *

As the song finished, the young people slowly and silently left the clearing, leaving the family and the officers to watch, as the colors of the dying flames, blended with the colors of the

fading sun.

After a while, Jeff, feeling John begin to shiver in the cool of the evening, pulled his son to his feet. He and Scott, then gently led the grieving young man from the hillside, the rest of the

family following silently, carrying some of the flowers.

Looking back briefly, Virgil shook his head at the exquisitely sad scene. The flames and pyre had dwindled to a small glowing pile, the petals of the flowers gently ruffling in the late

afternoon breeze, and the sun, what was left of its red orange orb, sinking quietly into the darkening ocean. To him, it seemed a fitting picture for the tragic loss of this, obviously, well

loved soul. Turning away, he followed his family back to the house, leaving the officers to tend to the dying embers.


	10. Bittersweet Dreams in the Nightmare

A star shining in a universe far away  
My heart knows that we shall meet again some sweet day  
And you, you will be the flame that burns in my breast  
And oh, I know just by knowing you I was blessed.  
Yes I was truly blessed

Heaven, Heaven, waiting there for me  
Heaven, Heaven, always let it be…

……A star that is what you are in my darkest night  
Be always by my side

* * *

John silently crawled on top of the covers of the bed he'd shared with his wife. Pulling her pillow out from under the covers, he curled up around it, inhaling her scent, a mixture of

vanilla, sandalwood, and lavender. Silent sobs racked his body, as his tears soaked the fragrant material.

Soon the tears gave way to sleep, and sleep brought bittersweet memories, illusions of reality to ease his pining soul, perhaps…..

* * *

_The sound of waves gently lapping on the shore, reached his ears and, opening his eyes, he found himself _

_standing on the beach, at the south end of the island. It was a tiny beach, never used by anyone. He and Lyanna _

_had found it one day, while trying to escape Felicity's ever watchful eyes. _

_There was still two weeks to go, before the wedding, and the young couple had had little time to themselves, _

_between Felicity and the preparations being done. _

_A voice calling his name, had him turning, his breath catching in his throat. Walking towards him, her hair loose _

_about her shoulders, its soft strands moving in the gentle wind, was Lyanna. She was wearing the blue and white _

_dress, the one he'd first seen her in, holding its hem up with one hand, as she walked at the edge of the surf._

_Shaking her head, the smile on her face, one of light admonishment, she walked up to him, tilting her head back _

_and to the side so she could see his face, as her head barely reached his shoulders, her voice tinged with _

_amusement, "**What are you thinking about this time, John? Stars or planets, or maybe about comets that burn **_

**_across the night sky, which is it?_**_"_

_Was this real or an illusion, was he just reliving a memory, or had she come back to spend time with him? His heart _

_pounded, as he reached out and gently caught one of her errant curls, twirling the soft strands about his fingers, _

_his voice near strangled with emotion, "**You...I was thinking about you. I miss you so much already. I want to just **_

**_stay here with you forever and forget the rest of the world. Please let me stay._**_"_

_Her violet eyes, filled with both sadness and amusement, searched his face, as she reached up and ran her _

_fingers through his hair, gently tugging when she reached the back, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, as _

_if she knew a secret he did not, "**There's no need to miss me John, I'm right here. And we can't stay here forever, **_

**_there's too much to be done. Besides we'll be missed, it's not nice to worry everyone. Now, what did you think _**

**_about today's story? Do you think I made Sir Scott believable enough? I'm not sure I've got his character right. _**

**_Sir Virgil and Sir Gordon, are much easier to talk about. Although, I'm not sure there was such a thing as a _**

**_singing knight, or one who liked to swim. Oh well, that's what fairytales are for, I suppose. I think the kids like Sir _**

**_Alan the best, since he loves to race about on his horse, chasing the smaller dragons. King Jeff and Queen _**

**_Lucy need one more son to make the stories more interesting. I think he should be older than Sir Virgil, Sir _**

**_Gordon, and Sir Alan, they need another older brother to look after them. What should I call him? Let's see, we _**

**_have Sir Scott, who's all serious; then there's Sir Virgil, who's caring and loves to sing; Sir Gordon, who loves _**

**_to laugh and swim; and finally Sir Alan, who likes to ride like the wind and dreams of defeating the evil dragons. _**

**_You'll have to think of a good name for my new prince, for me._**_" She looked back over her shoulder for a moment, _

_before turning back to him, with a sad smile on her face. Taking his hand, she began leading him back up the _

_beach, her voice soft and forlorn, "**Our time is up, it's time to go back. Maybe the next time we come here, we'll **_

**_be married and can stay as long as we want. Come on John, I'll race you back. Winner gets a kiss._**_"_

_She took off across the white sand, her laughter echoing back to him, causing his heart to twist, first with pain, _

_then with unexplainable happiness. Laughter escaped his lips, as he took off after her, his heart racing with _

_anticipation and joy...._

* * *

Moonlight caressed the sleeping young man, illuminating the soft smile that played about his lips, and causing the tears on his face to sparkle, like morning dew.

* * *

After putting John to bed, the family gathered around a large wooden table situated on the patio of the main house.

Sighing, Jeff looked from one son to the next, noting their grief stricken faces, until his gaze landed on that of his youngest. Alan's face was filled with anger, rage burning in his blue

eyes. Jeff quietly cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the rest of the family, "**_Alan, son what is it?_**"

Alan slammed his fist down on the table, startling everyone, before jumping up to pace the area between the table and the outdoor pool, his voice trembling with emotion, "**_She's_**

never going to stop. She took John, made us think he was dead, and now she's killed someone John loved. She has to pay. Someone has to stop her!"

His passionate exclamation was taken up by the second youngest, even as the three older Tracy's were shaking their heads, "**_Alan's right, someone has to find her and stop her!_**

And that is exactly what I plan on doing. My place in W.A.S.P. puts me in the perfect position to find her. I'll make sure she pays for what she's done."

They all jumped as Jeff's chair crashed to the ground, overturned, as he shot to his feet, a horrified expression on his face, "**_No! Don't you see? I know you're angry but if you let_**

**_this change you, let it make you something you're not, she'll win again. Yes she'll pay, but in a court of law. Our duty now is to your brother, he'll need us more than ever_**

**_now. Besides, how do you think John would feel if you went after her yourselves? It would tear him to pieces to know you became like...like that. Gordon, if you want to_**

**_remain in W.A.S.P. to gain more training, that's fine, but don't do it just so you can go after this woman."_**

Gordon, shoulders slumped, stared down at his hands, clenched on the tabletop.

Virgil, leaning over, placed an arm about his brother's shoulders, whispering softly, "**_Its' okay, sprout. We all feel the same way. We just can't let it take over, okay?_**"

Gordon nodded, relaxing his hands, as Scott stood and moved over to his baby brother. Alan stood with his back to them by the pool, arms folded, glaring out to sea.

Scott placed his hands on Alan's shoulders, squeezing gently, his voice soft, "**_Dad's right sprout. We understand how you feel, but we can't be the ones to go after her. Let the_**

authorities handle it. John needs us right now, it's going to be really hard on him for a long time. So what do you say?"

Alan did not turn around, but did relax slightly, leaning back against his older brother, his voice tired, "**_Alright, but she has to be stopped. They have to stop her , Scott, before she_**

hurts someone else, before someone else dies." His voice ended in a whisper.

Scott, wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders, rested his chin on top of Alan's head, "**_They'll catch her, sprout. She won't get away with what she's done._**"

Finally, the family settled back down around the table to continue their discussion of how to help their brother and son. After two hours of debate, Jeff called a halt to the discussion

and everyone retired for the night, to sleep either on the couch or the floor in John's living room.


	11. Dream's elusive ways

There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air,  
wait for us, somewhere.

* * *

The next morning, found a very quiet and subdued group. Despite the fact, that they had been reunited with their lost family member, they couldn't rejoice. Someone very dear to John

had been lost and the whole family felt that loss.

John sat beside Alan on the floor in the living room, as they slowly packed their overnight bags. His mind trying to grasp the quickly fading details of his dream, but they slipped from his

grasp, like water, and he finally gave up trying to recall them.

They were still waiting for the decision to be made about what would be kept for evidence. John was reluctant to leave any items that had belonged to him and Lyanna behind, but

realized, that he actually had little say in the matter. Reaching inside his shirt, he tightly gripped the small crystal star, his wedding gift to her, but this and the bracelet he wore would

not be taken from him, he didn't care what they said. Releasing the necklace, John removed his hand from his shirt and fingered the stone attached to the braided leather bracelet, tied

to his left wrist. The stone was a bright moonstone with several dark dots and two symbols engraved on it.

Alan, noticing John's actions, slid closer and examined the bracelet, "_**John, where did you get that? And what is engraved onto the stone?**_"

John sighed, still gazing at the bracelet, "_**When someone gets married here on the island, they exchange bracelets instead of rings. The leather and stones are easier to get a**_

hold of than wedding rings. The bride chooses the stone and leather and has two identical bracelets woven, sometimes they make them themselves. The stones are

engraved with a unique design that means something to the couple. Lyanna chose a moonstone and black leather. The dots engraved into the stone are the constellation of

Aquila, the eagle that carried Zeus' thunderbolts. The two symbols on either side are our birth signs, Scorpio for me and Virgo for her. I'm not sure what was used to darken

the engravings, but its waterproof."

Alan stared thoughtfully at the bracelet, a frown on his face, "**Like some kind of Thunderbird? Wait! **_**How did she know what your birth sign is?**_"

"_**I think we found the answer to that question.**_" They looked up, as Scott and Virgil came into the room, carrying a small trunk engraved with roses and leaves.

John's eyes widened at the sight of the trunk, his voice barely a whisper, "_**That was Lyanna's.**_"

They sat the trunk down on the floor and, crouching down, Scott laid his hand on John's shoulder, "_**Sorry John. We were trying to figure out how we were going to pack**_

everything to take home. We didn't mean to pry. But I do think you should see this."

Opening the trunk, he pulled out several items causing the two blond Tracy's to gasp. There were several old newspaper clippings that consisted of stories about his family, from his

father's marriage to John's first trip to space. The books were ones written by John himself, about various constellations and stars.

John held one of the clippings in his hand, one about his mother's accident, a frown of confusion on his face, something tugging at his memory, "_**I don't understand. Why would**_

she…?" His voice trailed off, as his father and the General walked in, followed by Gordon, their faces dark and serious.

Jeff, glancing down at the items, sighed and looked at John, sadness in his eyes, "_**John, there's someone you need to talk to. He's…he was on the ship the day you were taken.**_

And…he was there when Lyanna was taken too. You need to hear what he has to say. Do you want him to come…"

John shot to his feet, dropping the paper and shaking his head vehemently, "_**Not here! He can't come in here. I don't want any of them near our…this place. Where is he, I'll go**_

to him?"

The General stepped forward, clearing his throat, "_**John, it's alright. No one will come in here, if you don't want them to. I will leave someone here to guard it if you want. They**_

decided that, because you were legally married, that everything in this part of the house belongs to you. Oh and this too." Turning slightly, he motioned forward two young

officers carrying a large object, covered with a sheet, between them. Leaning it against the back of the couch, the officers turned and quietly left the room.

John stepped forward and pulled the sheet away, causing all of them to gasp, as it fell to the floor revealing a portrait underneath. It was of a young woman in a wedding dress,

standing in front of the stone fence that ran beside the cliff edge, the ocean glistening behind her. Her long, dark chestnut, hair lay loose about her shoulders, a tiara of tiny white

flowers adorning the top of her head. She wore no jewelry, save a silver necklace with a crystal star pendant and a black leather braided bracelet with a white stone on her left wrist.

Her dress was simple and sleeveless with silver and pearl beads adorning the bodice, pure white chiffon draped down from the bodice to hang over a skirt of white satin, and falling in

a short train behind. Her small bare feet peeked out from beneath the satin. The portrait had apparently been taken impromptu, as they had caught her staring at something behind

the camera, or perhaps someone, considering the look of love shining in her eyes and the smile, just beginning to appear, on her lips.

John reached out and gently traced down the side of her face with his fingertip, his voice soft, "_**It was our wedding day, we had all gathered outside for a reception of sorts. She**_

was looking out at the ocean, when I saw Thomas sneaking up to take a picture of her, so I called her name. She turned to look at me just as he took the picture. Felicity

had it turned into this portrait, but kept it above the fireplace in the main house. The original photo is in our bedroom, a gift from Thomas and his wife, Sandra. She turned

seventeen that day." His voice ended, in the barest of whispers.

His hand stopped tracing half way down her arm, and tightened into a fist. Jeff stepped forward, afraid that John was going to strike the portrait, only to regret his rash actions later.

But his fears were unfounded, as John bent and picked up the discarded sheet, before slowly and reverently recovering the portrait.

John gripped the edges of the covered frame tightly for a few moments, before turning to face the General, his eyes bright with tears, "_**Thank you, General. I appreciate what you've**_

done for u…me. I'm ready to go and talk to this man now."

Jeff flinched at John's slip of words, remembering how long it had taken himself to stop referring to everything as we or us, after Lucy's death.


	12. Nightmare's enfolding darkness

There's a time for us,  
Someday a time for us.  
Time together with time to spare,  
time to learn, time to care  
Someday, somewhere.

* * *

The Tracy's followed the General to the table, where the family had sat the evening before. A man sat at the end of the table, flanked by two officers, standing behind his chair. John

recognized the man as being, Conner, an older man with a heavy Scottish accent.

Conner had always been nice to him and Lyanna, so John greeted the man in kind, a sad smile on his face, before sitting down beside him, "_**Hello, Conner, how are you?**_"

The man, his face weather lined and sad, looked up at John, his eyes full of pain and guilt, "**_Oh lad, ah'm so very sorry. Tha lass was such a sweet soul. Ah woulda never_**

**_thought….well that makes no difference now. Ah want ta tell ya about how Lyanna came ta be a part of all this and about your own sad initiation. Ah remember tha first_**

**_time ah saw tha wee lass, like it was yesterday…."_**

* * *

_A large yacht, floats lazily, on the quiet ocean, glistening in the moonlight. Its occupants _

_blissfully, unaware of the several pairs of eyes watching from a nearby boat. The deck of the yacht is _

_lit up, illuminating a man and woman talking and laughing. A servant appears to refill their glasses of _

_wine, and to deliver a violin to the man. He takes the instrument and moments later a sweet sound _

_drifts across the water. One of the observers gasps, as a young girl, dark hair unbound, dances into _

_the light, her gossamer skirt floating around her, as she moves. The woman, suddenly begins singing, _

_as the couple watches the child twirl and sway to the music, her face a picture of joy.  
_

* * *

_T'is the gift to be simple  
T'is the gift to be free  
T'is the gift to come down  
Where we ought to be  
And when we find ourselves  
In the place just right  
Twill be in the valley of love and delight _

_And when we find ourselves  
In the place just right  
Twill be in the valley of love and delight  
_

When true simplicity is gained  
To bow and to bend  
We will not be ashamed  
To turn, to turn will be our delight  
Till by turning, turning  
We come round right

When true simplicity is gained  
To bow and to bend  
We will not be ashamed  
To turn, to turn will be our delight  
Till by turning, turning  
We come round right

* * *

_As the song ends, the child curtsies, before running to hug the woman and man, her sweet voice _

_carrying over the water, to the silent observers, "**Did you like it Mama, did you Papa? I practiced it **_

**_just like teacher told me to. Did you see my pirouette, Mama, wasn't it perfect? My teacher says I'll be _**

**_as good as you one day._**"

_The woman laughs, cupping her daughter's face in her hands, "**Yes, my starshine, I loved your dance. **_

**_And your pirouette was indeed perfect, just like you. You will be far better than me, starshine, far, far _**

**_better. Won't she Papa?_**"

The man smiles, as he gazes lovingly at his wife and daughter, "**_You are right, Mama. Our little _**

**_starshine will light up the world one day. But I fear, if she is to do that, then she must get a _**

**_goodnight's sleep. Its way past your bedtime, Katy, let's get you tucked back in and we'll all go to _**

**_bed._**"

The man sweeps the child up into his arms and, all three of them laughing, they disappear into the

cabin. A half an hour later, the entire boat is dark and the observers begin to move. They board the

yacht silently, stealing into the darkened cabin. Moments later, screams rent the air, as the occupants

of the boat, are dragged up onto deck. The man is forced to kneel apart from his family, his hands

bound behind him, a trickle of blood running from his temple. The servant and woman are forced to

kneel with their hands bound in front, the sleeves of their nightgowns torn, where they had struggled

to escape their captors.

The woman screams, as her daughter is dragged up and thrown at the feet of

a tall blond woman, who holds a machete in her hand.

The child, hearing her mother's cry, tries to go to

her, but is prevented by a hand grabbing her wrist in an iron grip.

She turns wide, fear filled, violet eyes to face her captor, her voice soft and broken, "**_Pl...please I _**

**_want...I want my mother... Please._**"

_She gasps, as the woman, eyes narrowing, tightens her grip and brings the tip of the machete close to _

_her neck, "**What is the child's full name and age? Quickly or you'll be inscribing it on her gravestone!**" _

_She growls, shaking the small arm slightly._

_The child whimpers, as her mother, screaming, struggles to get to her baby. The father's voice _

_suddenly rises above the sound, "**Her name is Catherine Lyanna Ashford. She is only ten years old. **_

**_Please do not hurt her, she is only a baby! You can...ahhh!_**" _The man cries out, as he is hit across the _

_back by one of the women. _

_The hysterical mother, seeing her husband injured cries out, "**Alex! No, please you can't do this! **_

**_Plea..._**_" Her cry ends in a gasp, as one of the women grabs her long dark hair and wrenches it _

_backwards, pressing a sharp knife to her exposed throat. _

_The child screams, tears flowing down her small face, she stares up at her captor, pleading brokenly, _

_"**Please...please don...don't hurt them...please! I want...my mama...and papa. Pl...please!**"_

_The woman, her eyes hard and unwavering, jerks on the child's arm silencing her, "**Bring them here.**"_

_The man and woman are dragged to the center of the deck, and forced to kneel side by side, their _

_fear filled eyes on their daughter. _

_The woman, letting go of the child's arm, grabs her chin, forcing the child to look her, "**Learn this now **_

**_child. I always get what I want and those who stand in my way are eliminated. You will be my daughter _**

**_from here on out and I will be your only parent._**" _With those words, she steps forward and forever _

_silences the cries of the child's parents, before heading below to loot the boat._

_The child, wide eyed, begins screaming, her voice echoing across the waters......_

* * *

**_"Ah saw tha blood headed for her tiny bare feet and swept her up in ma arms." The man sadly intoned, tears bright in his aged eyes, "Tha wee one stopped screaming tha_**

**_minute ah touched her and didn't speak again for six long years. She never spoke, never laughed, and never danced agin. Felicity would force her ta go with us every time_**

**_we went out on a raid. Tha wee lass would roam tha boat silently, her tiny face empty of life. When we captured a boat, tha she devil would force Lyanna ta witness tha_**

**_interrogations. For two years, this went on, finally Felicity, tired of tha silence of tha child, found an uninhabited island, this island, and built her stronghold. She built this_**

**_house, filling it with every luxury in hopes tha child would respond, but it gained her nothin. Tha part of tha house belonging ta tha two of ya, was once tha residence of tha_**

**_woman Felicity hired ta care for tha lass, while we were in port. She still forced Lyanna ta go out on our raids. The lass never fought, never cried, never laughed or smiled,_**

**_just existed. Four more years passed, then we happened upon your boat, and things changed."_**

* * *


	13. Nightmares elusive lies brought to light

There's a place for us,  
a time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there,  
hold my hand and I'll take you there.  
Somehow, Someday, Somewhere.

* * *

There were tears in the eyes of those, who had listened to the man's account, expressing their pain, for the loss of innocence and life that the child had endured at such a young age.

John, his hands fisted on the table, was staring out to sea, an unreadable expression on his face, his voice soft, "_**Alan, Gordon …maybe you shouldn't be here.**_"

Alan, his voice tight with emotion, shook his head, "_**I want to,… no I need to know what happened that day.**_"

Gordon placed his hand on John's shoulder from where he stood behind John's chair, "_**The same goes for me too, John. We'll be fine.**_"

Wordlessly, John nodded at the man, who continued his sad tale, "_**Ah don't know what made tha lass come up on deck on her own? Usually, Felicity had ta have her brought**_"

up. Perhaps it was tha cries of your younger brother, ah don't know, but whatever it was, by tha time tha lad was brought on board, Lyanna was there, silent as ever. It had

been a long time since we had captured a family, especially one with a young child. Ah knew Felicity's mindset on this type of matter, and was sick ta my stomach that tha

lass would have ta see something like that agin. Ah was surprised when Lyanna stepped closer to where ya were, John, lad. She'd a never done that before, always staying

as far as possible from tha unfortunate souls. But ah never in my wildest dreams woulda thought she would speak…

* * *

_Lyanna stepped closer, to Felicity and her captive, watching the young man, forced to kneel_

_at the woman's feet, something about him tugging at her soul. Her body stiffens, as Felicity_

_tilts his head back with the machete, fear coursing through her, her heart breaking, at the cries_

_of his brothers._

_Pressing her lips together, she steps closer, clearing her throat quietly, "**May I have him? I wish to keep **_

**_him...for myself._**"

_She keeps her eyes on Felicity's face, ignoring the startled gasps around her, and not daring _

_to look directly at the young man, his blue eyes dark with sadness and fear. Her heart pounds, _

_as she waits for Felicity's answer, hands clenching tighter, when the woman turns back to the _

_young man, causing a look of uneasiness to cross his features._

_She relaxes slightly, at Felicity's question, "**Are you sure this is what you want?**"_

_Silently sighing, her voice is soft, "**Yes, please.**"_

_The cries of his brothers have stopped, but she knows they're about to begin again, and be _

_much, much worse. Her heart tightens, at Felicity's next words, preparing for what is to come, _

_"**Bind his hands. And take the young ones below, they do not need to see this.**_"

_Her heart breaks at the look of complete sadness filling his eyes, as he is bound. The cries of _

_his brothers echo through her soul, as they are dragged away, she closes her eyes _

_momentarily, wishing she could alleviate their fears._

_Lyanna watches the young man closely, regret that he must endure this cruel ordeal, coursing _

_through her. She quickly pushes away the anger at Felicity's next order, as the young man's _

_eyes widen with terror, "**Gag him, his brothers do not need to hear what is about to transpire.**_"

_Lyanna watches out of the corner of her eye, as the older man leaves, knowing what his errand _

_is. Her gaze catches the young man's and her heart wrenches painfully, at the confusion and _

_fear rolling in its blue depths._

_She watches, as his confusion turns to shock at the sight of the large pig being led up on _

_deck. Tears form as he, biting down on the gag in his mouth, turns his face away slightly_

_closing his eyes to avoid seeing the cruel death of the animal._

_She forces herself to remain still, a moment later, as they begin to cut his shirt from his body, _

_his eyes opening in confusion. She watches the realization dawn, as the women drop the _

_remnants of his shirt into the pooling blood,a single tear escaping unnoticed down her cheek, _

_as he struggles, his cries muffled by the gag._

_Lyanna, seeing the vial being brought on deck, steps closer to him. The gag is removed and _

_his cries pierce her heart, "**No! You can't do this! Don't...**_" _His cries are cut off, as he is _

_forced to drink what is in the vial. He chokes and sputters, but swallows most of the drugs._

_Lyanna rushes forward, as his body slips sideways, released by his captors, catching him _

_before he hits the deck. She gazes down into the blue eyes, glazed and unfocussed, his upper _

_body cradled in her arms, her voice soft and wavering, "**I'm so sorry, John. But I couldn't let **_

**_them kill you. Perhaps one day you'll understand and forgive me..._**_"_

* * *

"**_They carried ya below ta one of tha rooms, before bringing the young ones back up. Lyanna stayed with ya tha entire rest of the trip. Tha drugs they gave you alter your_**

**_mind, they allow others ta give you a new life, a new history so ta speak. She wanted ya ta keep your name, that was usually not done, but Felicity allowed it, perhaps_**

**_afraid that if she fought it, she would lose Lyanna agin. Ah doona really know why Felicity allowed the lass ta do tha things she did."_** The man became quiet again as

everyone took in what he had told them.

Finally, Alan asked the question weighing on everyone's mind,**_ "Why? Why did she ask to keep him? Why didn't she just ask, that woman, not to kill John?"_**

The man smiled sadly at Alan,**_ "Lad, she knew Felicity would kill him for certain then. Remember what Felicity told her when she asked for tha lives of her parents? Lyanna_**

**_never forgot that, and she knew tha only way ta save your brother was ta take him as her own. It had been done many times before, by other women in tha group, tis how_**

**_ah came to be here."_**


	14. The Price of walking the line

I'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving,  
Somewhere, somewhere.

* * *

Everyone gasped at his statement, having not realized how far back the barbaric action had gone on. John still sat staring at his hands, confusion and astonishment coursing through

him.

Finally, he looked up at Conner, an unreadable expression on his face, "**_Why _****_does...did she have copies of my books and newspaper clippings about our family? If she _****_found out_**

who I was, and about my family, why didn't she just tell me everything or contact my **_family?_**"

Conner gave John a sympathetic smile, his old eyes shining with understanding, "**_Don't doubt tha lass' love for ya lad. She loved ya more than life itself, which is why she _****_took_**

tha chances she did. Felicity watched tha two of ya like a hawk till tha weddin. Felicity **_chose Lyanna's seventeenth birthday ta be your wedding day, one because it gave_**

Lyanna a **_month ta change her mind, and two because she wanted ta make sure tha drugs took effect as _****_they should. Tis tha only reason Lyanna couldna help ya more. At_**

first, ah was surprised **_when tha money was brought back ta tha ship. As per custom, half of it was given ta tha _****_intended bride. Ah thought Lyanna would refuse it, tha lass_**

had never shown any interest in **_tha riches we brought back, but she didn't, she took it._**"

Conner saw the dark look, that passed over Scott's face, and was quick to defend, "**_Now don't ya be thinking like that about tha lass. Tis not tha reason she took it. Lyanna _****_would_**

never have done that ta tha lad. She took it so she could buy information about his **_family and take care of him._**" The old man sighed, his shoulders slumping, "**_Ah'm sorry lad, _**

**__**

ah **_shouldna have gotten mad at ya. Ah wasn't being fair toward ya, ya not knowin tha lass and _****_all. Lyanna would be very upset with me, ya bein John's brother and all._**

Lyanna used tha **_money ta buy tha books and tha papers, so she could remind ya overtime who ya be. She _****_didna know if it would work, but she tried, even though she_**

knew she might lose ya. And it had **_ta be a little at a time, cause if Felicity hada found out she'd a killed John, then and there, _****_and from tha looks of it, she'da killed tha poor_**

lass too. Ah'm so sorry lad, we'll all miss her. **_She was such a sweet lass._**"

John shuddered, as he thought about how they had both ended up on the island, about their short time together, and about her untimely and cruel death, frowning he looked up at

the Colonel, "**_How did you find us? What made you search here?_**"

The Colonel nodded sadly, "**_It was because we had been informed that someone _****_here on the island had been buying information about you and your family. We were not_**

told **_who the person was. In fact, most of the information, led us to believe it was several different _****_people._**"

Everyone turned to Conner, who smiled slightly, "**_Tha lass was a smart one. She _****_either asked or paid someone here on tha island, those who didna like Felitcity or her ways, ta _**

**_buy tha information from sailors on tha ships that passed through here. It be on purpose ya _****_see, tha lass figured it be tha only way ta let others know ya be here, as well as_**

gain **_information ta remind ya of who ya be. Like ah said, tha lass was a smart one._**"

Scott, while overjoyed that John's wife was free of guilt, frowned, confusion overlying his relief "**_How did she tell you about what she found out, John?_**"

It was Conner, not John, who answered Scott's question, laughter in his voice as he spoke, "**_That be tha lass agin. Tha lass told stories ta tha children and their parents here on _****__**

tha island, and always when tha lad was about. Not that tha two of ya were ever far from each **_other. She spun fairytales of dragons and knights, ah even loved ta listen ta_**

them. And every **_story she told, had courageous knights and a king, with tha same names as tha stories before. _** **_ Do ya _****_how many babies have been given tha names Scott,_**

Virgil, Alan, Gordon, or Jeff here **_on tha island, since she began her stories? Every now and then ah remember her including a _****_queen in her stories as well, a queen by tha_**

name of Lucy. Always seemed such a simple **_name, for tha beautiful description of tha woman in her story. There be several little Lucy's _****_among the wee babes as well._**"

Gasps echoed around the table, as the Tracy family began to understand the cleverness of Lyanna's plan and how she had unknowingly characterized them all perfectly in her stories.

Shock, melting into overwhelming sadness, crossed John's face, as he realized that his wife had, in the end, paid for his freedom with her life.

Standing up, he placed a trembling hand on the old man's shoulders, his voice soft and broken, "**_Thank you...Conner. You were always...nice to us...and I...we appreciated it. I'll _**

**__**

make sure the authorities know about everything you did for us... for me." After squeezing the older man's shoulder once, John slowly walked back into the house, silently

disappearing.


	15. Dream's enfolding memories

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration

* * *

His brothers, all made as if to follow, but their father stopped them with a raised hand, his voice sorrowful and low, "**_Let him be. He needs time to work through what he has just _****__**

been told. Scott, I need you and Virgil to go back to Tracy One and make sure the cargo **_hold is cleared and ready to be loaded. I have a feeling that John will not want to_**

leave **_anything that belonged to them, behind. Alan and I, and Gordon too if he's free, will start _****_packing their things. If John's ready that is, we're not going to push him._**

I've got a couple of **_phone calls to make, then we can get started. Colonel, I'd like to thank you for everything _****_you've done, for me and both my sons. And thank you,_**

Conner. You'll never know how much, **_you telling us the truth of what happened, has helped. I'll also do everything I can for you with _****_the authorities._**" Jeff stood and shook

the Colonel's hand then held out his hand to the surprised Scotsman.

Conner, standing quickly, removed the cap he had on, before shaking Jeff's hand, his voice sincere, "**_Ah'm sorry ah had ta meet ya during such a sad time, sir. Your son be a _****__**

wonderful lad, a true blessin to ya. Ah hope tha lad can get past this, Lyanna wouldna want **_him ta give up on life because of her. She loved him dearly, Mr. Tracy. Doona let_**

tha lad **_ever think otherwise._**" The old man nodded at everyone else, before following the two officers and the Colonel from the house.

-------

Several hours later, John leaned silently against the doorjamb in his living room, staring at the now empty space. All of the furniture, furnishings, and memorabilia had been packed

away in the hold of Tracy One, to be taken back home with them.

John sighed, as he stared at the rooms and places they had shared together, her memory moving like a ghost around him. A hand on his shoulder, startled him out of his musings, and

turning he looked at his father, his blue eyes full of anguish, his voice soft, "**_I _****_know this is going to sound crazy, but I wish we could take this place with us. I want it all to _****_stay_**

just the way she left it. Almost as if..."

Jeff smiled sadly and squeezed his son's shoulder, his voice ragged with emotion and memories of his own loss, "**_Not really son. I guess you've forgotten that I moved out of our _****__**

bedroom after your mother...left us. I wanted it to stay just the way she had left it, almost as **_if... she had never left. I thought you might feel this way. And while we can't_**

take this place **_with us, I'd like you to talk to someone, who can give it back to you in a sense. John this is Marcus_****_, remember, he helped us build the 'house' on the island?_**

**_He's going to map out this _****_place for you and build a copy of it back home, if you want him to._**"

John turned, surprised, to find the tall man waiting silently in the door, a sad expression, on his normally jovial face, his hand holding a paper and tape measure. Nodding the man

stepped forward and shook John's hand, "**_Hello again, John. It's good to see you. _****_Would you like me to build another cottage like this on Tracy Island? I can make it exactly_**

the **_same or however you want._**"

John took a shuddering breath, his eyes filling with tears, his voice barely a whisper, "**_The same._**" Looking away, he allowed his father to lead him out of the small home, leaving the

man to his work, as they silently headed toward Tracy One and then finally home.


	16. Dream's epitaph

Can it be?  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away is not far  
To where you are

* * *

**_Two weeks Later:_**

John stood, staring down at the newly placed, granite cross, its face carved with delicate roses and an intertwining vine, that had no beginning or end. At its center, surrounded by the

flowers and vine, the same dots and symbols that were engraved into his bracelet, were stark against the white stone.

The cross rested on a base of blue pearl granite, that reminded him of the dark violet blue of her eyes. The delicate curling letters engraved in white, seemed to glow in the dark stone.

* * *

**_Catherine Lyanna Tracy_**

**_1991 - 2008_**

**_Beloved wife and friend_**

* * *

Two intertwined hearts separated her name from his, that had a date or epitaph engraved beneath. Sighing gently, he laid the single rose below the words, its red petals stark against

the dark blue.

A deep rumbling sound, caused him to turn, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of the two ships hovering overhead. Their paint gleaming in the setting sun, as they gently rocked

their wings, a final goodbye to the one, who had inspired the name for their machines. Thunderbirds, named for the constellation of Aquila that Lyanna had engraved on their wedding

bracelets.

He raised a hand in acknowledgement, then turned, as his father laid a hand on his shoulder. Tears slipped down his face, his voice soft and trembling, as he leaned into his father's

embrace, "**_Thank you._**"

No other words were said, as father and son stood side by side, gazing at the two stones, one darkened by weather and age, the other pristine and sparkling in the setting sun.


	17. Letting one dream go

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

* * *

**_Three Months Later:_**

The small cottage, was tucked away behind the main house, hidden from view, its tiny patio overlooking the cliff and shoreline below. All of its windows, made of a special glass that

would hold up through the strong hurricanes that passed over the island, had been covered with heavy dark drapes, to protect the delicate memories inside.

John gazed sadly, into each of the newly finished rooms. Everything had been placed back where Lyanna had placed them in their original home, save the few items he had kept out for

himself, and the plants. The furniture had already been covered with sheets, to protect the fabrics, and the plants had been given to Onaha and Kyrano to care for. The bookcases and

shelves were all covered with a grey gossamer material, allowing the eye to see the various heart placed items, while protecting them from dust. He had closed the heavy curtains that

had been placed on the bed himself, after having laid a single, long stem, red rose on her pillow, its petals barely opened.

The large portrait was standing on an easel in the living room, the sheet waiting to cover it, lying on the floor at its base. He had avoided looking at her, since they brought the painting

to the island. Now in the quiet stillness, with no one there, he slowly looked to the image of her face, his eyes, taking in every detail and committing them to memory. Tears formed, as

he stepped forward and lifted the sheet, never taking his eyes from her face. His lips moved in a silent goodbye, as he slowly covered the picture. Closing his eyes, he gripped the

edges of the covered frame for a moment longer, before turning and walking out the door, never glancing back, as he left and locked the cottage for good.


	18. Embracing another

Someday, when we are wiser,  
When the worlds older,  
When we have learned....  
I pray someday we may yet,  
Live to live and let live.

Someday, life will be fairer,  
Need will be rarer,  
And greed will not pay.  
Godspeed this bright millenia,  
On its way, let it come someday.

Someday, our fight will be won and,  
We'll stand in the sun in,  
That bright afternoon....  
'Til then, on days when the sun,  
Is gone, we'll hang on,  
If we wish upon the moon.

There are some days, dark and bitter,  
Seems we haven't got a prayer,  
But a prayer for something better,  
Is the one thing we all share.

* * *

**_Almost Two Years Later:_**

John wiped the sweat from his brow, and frowned down at the twisted and blackened wires and metal. They would have to rebuild most of Five's systems from the ground up,

thanks to the maniac, who decided revenge was his life's goal. Now, not only had he lost most of his bird, but he was losing the chance to spend some time with his baby brother,

Alan

Sighing, he threw the piece of circuitry, he had been working on, down onto the worthless pile, and turning, headed back to where his father and Brains were trying to reestablish

communications with base.

Their faces mirrored his own disgust and weariness, as they tried switch after switch to no avail.

Crawling out from under the singed and battered console, Jeff sat up with an irritable groan, as another attempt failed, his eyes settling on his son's weary figure, leaning against

the wall, his shoulders slumped. Putting his tools down, he stood and made his way over to John, concern reflected in his eyes, his voice gentle, "**_Son are you alright?_**"

John winced, as he shifted to face his father, a weary smile, just turning the corners of his mouth, "**I'm fine, dad. Just tired, and as disgusted, as you are. He really made**

**a mess of her didn't he?**"

Jeff grimaced, as he looked around the crippled station, but truthfully, he couldn't have asked for a better turn out. His son was still here, alive, albeit bruised, but alive.

Suddenly, the need to have all of his sons together again, on earth, stole over the retired astronaut and Jeff, smiling, pulled John away from the wall, wrapping an arm about the

young man's shoulders, "**_Enough of this, the station can wait a few more days. We'll have to _****_wait for some of the parts to come in anyway. Let's head back _****_down and enjoy_**

some family time. Alan will be heading back to school Sunday. I don't want to miss seeing him, or you miss spending time with your **_brothers, by working up here the_**

whole time. Let's get Brains and go home."

John, his heart lightening, at the thought of some real family time, mirrored his father's smile, "**_Sounds great, dad. Frankly, I was worried I wouldn't get a chance to see_**

**_much of Alan, especially after all this. Since you told us what happened in the bank vault, I…well, I just want to sit down and get to know him again, he's_**

**_changed so much. I realized I don't really know him anymore and after almost losing him…_**" His smile had faded, pain and sadness, darkening his blue eyes.

Jeff squeezed his son's shoulders, as they walked back to where Brains sat working, his voice tight with emotion, " **_I know what you mean. I missed so much of all of your_**

**_lives, yours and Scotts, being in space, then Virgil's, because I was trying to build the company. You all grew up so fast. And then this business with the_**

**_Hood…first I thought I'd lost you… then Alan. Watching that man…I'm just glad it's over and all of you are safe and sound._**" Shaking his head, he tightened

his hold on his son, enjoying being close to his normally space bound son.

Jeff looked down at the scientist, oblivious of their approach, as the man worked diligently to repair the damaged console. He realized regrettably, that Brains too was missing

out on seeing his own son.

Clearing his throat, his arm still around John's shoulders, Jeff called a halt to the work, anxious to get back home, "**_Let's go Brains. The station can wait a few more _**

**_days, we both have sons to spend time with._**"

Brains looked up, surprised relief on his face, a smile forming, "**_S…sounds g…g…good, M…m…m…mr. Tracy_**."

Shutting everything down, they packed up their tools and, re-boarding Thunderbird Three, headed back to earth and home.

* * *

They arrived home just in time for dinner and the families all enjoyed the rare moment, of peace and laughter, but it was not to last. They had barely finished clearing the table

when the klaxon blared through the house.

Abandoning the dishes, they headed for the control room. Tin-Tin, who was taking her turn at the communications console they had installed, turned to them with a worried

expression, "**_Mr. Tracy, there is a boat, about seventy miles south of our position, that is calling International Rescue. The boat is owned by a group of_**

**_religious sisters. The abbess is requesting our immediate help, it seems their boat is quite old and has begun to sink. There are fifteen sisters on board,_**

**_including the abbess, and there is no one else in the vicinity to assist them. Should I tell them we are coming?_**"

Jeff nodded at the young girl, before issuing orders to his sons, "**_Scott, begin pre-launch of One, and then go on out to the site. We'll be right behind you in_**

**_Two. I'll be going too, as we may need all hands in order to get the sisters off safely. Gordon, take Alan, and go make sure Four is ready to go, just in_**

**_case. Virgil, I'll begin pre-flight checks, you and John, make sure you have everything we may need in med bay. Brains you stay here and help Fermat and_**

**_Tin-Tin run communications and base. Alright, Thunderbirds are go!"_**


	19. Dreams collide

**_I never said that that was the end!!!_**

* * *

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile

* * *

Thunderbird One roared away from the island five minutes later, followed a few minutes later by the larger form of Thunderbird Two.

The boat, a 95" Ketch, was tilted over, her starboard side deck close to going under, as the boat continued to sink. The sisters were all gathered in front of the cabin, located towards

the stern, the younger ones, helping the older ladies, as they all clung to anything stable, to keep from sliding off into the water. Several waved their free arms frantically, as

Thunderbird One approached.

Scott reached the site of the sinking vessel in a matter of minutes and called out over the intercom system to the frantically waving women, "_**Just hold on. We'll have you out of **__**there**_

shortly. I need everyone to move to the port side of the boat and brace yourselves. I'm _**going to attach a line to her.**_" He watched as the women complied with his request, as

he contacted his father, "_**Thunderbird Two, this is Thunderbird One, I have arrived at the site. **__**The boat is listing to starboard badly, so I'm going to attach a line to her.**_

Everyone on deck _**seems okay, just scared, although, it looks like several of them are older. I don't know if any of **__**them can swim or not, so you'd better… just in time,**_

attaching line now." Scott fired the a line from the front of Thunderbird One, that embedded itself in the starboard hull, just as Thunderbird Two arrived and circled around to lower the

rescue platform. He lifted slightly on the controls, causing the boat to straighten ever so slightly, giving the women a more stable foothold so they could make their way onto the

platform.

Virgil slowly lowered the platform to where it was even with the deck of the sinking boat, his voice even and calm as he gave out orders, "_**John, you and Gordon board the ship **__**and**_

help them over to the platform . Alan and I will help them get on. Let's take five up at a _**time, starting with any injured and elderly ones.**_"

His brothers nodded and they all set about their tasks. John noticed one of the older women, upon seeing what he and his brothers were about to do, begin to call out orders to the

other women. In short order, they had a human chain of sorts, the younger women lining up, braced against each other, as they helped the elderly women make their way towards him

and Gordon.

Virgil, seeing the same, called out to them over their earpieces, "_**Forget five at a time. **__**See if there are any injured, then we'll get as many on board as we can. I wish all rescues**_

were _**this orderly. Maybe we should ask the sister in charge to join us, we could send her down **__**each time to take charge of the victims, then we wouldn't have them**_

running all over the place _**like chickens with their heads cut off.**_"

His brothers all laughed softly, as they went about their work.

Jeff's amused voice, reverberated in the earpieces, causing them to grin even more, "_**Be nice, **__**boys. Scott, how's she holding up?**_"

Scott, still snickering, checked his instruments, "_**She's holding fine, Dad. Shame she can't **__**be saved, she's looks like she was quite a boat. Wonder what her history was?**_"

Gordon's voice, brought a renewed bought of laughter, a moment later, "_**Do my ears deceive **__**me, or did the great flyboy, Scott, just praise a poor water bound craft? So miracles **_

_**  
do happen….oh… uh, sorry sister… I wasn't talking to you…I was talking to my colleague. Here **__**you go, watch that step. …. Quit laughing Scott, it's not funny. Just wait till**_

we get home. _**Your underw…oh sorry um mam, I mean sister.. .here you go, careful of the gap. … that's it I'm **__**shutting up now before I end up in the ocean. Be quiet,**_

Scott!"

John, fighting the urge to laugh, helped the women over to his younger brothers, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Alan, who was less polite about it, laughed out loud, giving his next older brother a mischievious grin. That is until one of the older sisters gave him a stern stare, causing him to

blush and return his attention to his work.

Virgil, his lips quivering at the corners, quietly helped the sisters onto the platform. Finally, they had no more room and Virgil moved to raise the platform back up, issuing more orders

as he worked, his voice tinged with suppressed laughter, "_**That's all we have room for. Go ahead **__**and see if you get the rest of them up to the railing. I'll be back shortly.**_

Gordon, you could go _**ahead and ask for confessional, while you're waiting. I'm sure one of the sisters would be **__**more than happy to help.**_"

The only reply he received from his younger brother was a dirty look.

John, however, began coughing, as he tried not to laugh, his efforts rewarded when, one of the sisters whacked him on the back, nearly sending him into the water below.

Scott, howling with laughter, fought to maintain his hold on the controls.

Jeff, shook his head, suppressing his own laughter, as he listened and watched all of his sons interact.

* * *

Finally, all of the sisters were on board Thunderbird Two, a little damp, but unharmed.

John, after having pushed the damp sleeves of his uniform up, began handing out towels to the sisters and seeing to their needs.

After several minutes, he became aware of their intense stares and whispers. Unnerved by the attention, John, moved back towards the med room, deciding to let Alan finish out here.

A hand on his arm, stopped his retreat, however, and looking down, he was surprised to see the kind eyes of the Abbess looking up at him.

The Abbess, reaching out, gently lifted his left arm, her voice soft as she spoke, her eyes full of an emotion that John couldn't identify, "_**Where did you get this bracelet, my child?**_"


	20. New nightmares revealed

If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away is not far  
To where you are

* * *

The room had gone deathly quiet, and John, sensed his three younger brothers watching from the med room. Licking his lips, his heart in his throat, he politely answered the Abbess'

question, his voice thick with memories, "**_My wife...she gave it to me. It is...was my _****_wedding bracelet. Is there something wrong, Abbess?_**"

The Abbess, her face grave, nodded, pulling John over to one of the seats, indicating for him to sit, her voice sad, as she spoke, "**_I know that God works in mysterious _****_ways, but_**

this is a first for me, and I've been his servant for many years. I have a story to tell **_you, once I am finished, I ask that you come back to our abbey with us. You will_**

understand **_my request once my story is done. I think that it will be best , if you have some of your _****_colleagues come and sit with you. My story is long and somewhat_**

difficult to tell, and you may **_need their support._**"

John, his heart hammering in his chest, looked over just as his father came walking in, having been alerted by Virgil that something was wrong, his voice faltering slightly, as

he spoke, "**_D...dad, the Abbess wants to tell us something._**"

Jeff winced, shocked by John's slip, but upon seeing his son's pale face and wide eyes, pushed the thought away and moved quickly to his son's side, concern evident in his voice and

face, "**_John! What's wrong? Abbess, what's happened? What do you want to tell _****_us?_**"

The Abbess smiled kindly, at the concerned father, as he slipped an arm about his son's shoulders, "**_Well, I suppose I should begin with the fact that none of you need_**

worry **_that we will give away your secret, you have my word on that. Now, to begin my tale, it began _****_almost a year and a half ago. We had just finished ministering to a_**

small village about ten miles **_north of here and were heading back to the abbey, our boat had trouble even back then....._**"

* * *

_The sisters, saying a prayer of thanks, guided their disabled boat towards the small uninhabited _

_island. If the boat had failed after they had passed the island, they would have been in serious trouble, _

_since they had no radio on board yet._

_The abbess moved about the boat, watching the shore approach, her heart feeling as if God was _

_trying to tell her something, something important about this small island. _

_Deciding that it was better to err on the side of motion, rather than caution, she began issuing orders _

_to the younger novices on the boat, "**Sisters, I would like you to form into groups of four, and go look **_

**_about the island for food, wood, or any other materials we may need, if we are trapped here. Stay _**

**_in your groups. I would also like one of our elder sisters to head up each group. You will be in charge _**

**_of the group and responsible for them. Now, don't tarry too long, come back in twenty minutes. _**

**_Alright, everybody in your groups? You may go, remember to watch the time._**"****

The three groups set out, one going south along the beach, another going north, and the third

headed inland, all talking excitedly, as they scanned for the items requested.

After about ten minutes, the third group rounded a large boulder, to find a small dilapidated shack

sitting in the trees. Curious, the younger sisters, ventured closer and were shocked to hear soft,

pained moans coming from the shack.

Crying out to the elder of their group, they all rushed into the cabin, stopping in surprise at the sight

before them. A young woman, possibly no older than seventeen or eighteen, lay atop an old pile of

blankets. She tossed and turned in her fevered sleep, one hand clutching at her very swollen and

pregnant belly.

The elder sister, quickly moved to the young woman's side, gasping as she touched the girl's hot brow.

Turning, she quickly began giving orders, "**_Sister Grace and Sister Mary Katherine, go back to the _**

**_boat and get the abbess. Tell her what we have found and that we need her quick. Sister Frances, go _**

**_and see if you can find enough wood to start a fire. Sister Isabel, I need you to see if you can find any _**

**_fresh water, I know we have some on board, but we will more than likely need much more. Now go, all of _**

**_you and be quick._**" _She watched them leave, before turning back to the young woman, oblivious to her _

_rescuers in her fevered state. Knowing that, at the moment, there was nothing she could do for the _

_poor child, Sister Rose, clasped her hands and began praying in earnest for the woman and her _

_unborn child......_


	21. A spark of hope in nightmare's darkness

I know you're there  
A breath away is not far  
To where you are

* * *

The Abbess paused in her story, allowing the men, those in the room and those she knew were listening in, to come to terms with what she had told them.

John, feeling as if the walls were closing in, struggled to breathe, as his father gently whispered to him. But John's heart was pounding so loudly, that he couldn't make out what

his father was saying. His mind reeled with what the Abbess had said, he knew without a doubt in his heart and mind , that the young woman the sisters had found, had been his

Lyanna.

His wife, who was supposed to have died on the other island, who had apparently been pregnant with his child, and who, from what the abbess said, had been very ill upon discovery.

His stomach and heart rolled, at the thought of what she must have endured alone. Tears pricked the backs of his eyes, as he realized that given the Abbess's expression and

the way the other sisters had whispered, that Lyanna must have perished. Had she perished giving birth to their child? Had their child survived, or had it perished with its mother?

Looking up, he wanted to ask these questions, but found he could not speak.

The Abbess nodded perceptively, her sad eyes glistening, "**_There are many _****_questions to be answered with my story. I will speed it up a bit, so when we arrive at the abbey _**

_**we can proceed immediately inside. As I was saying, they had found the young woman, very ill and pregnant, lying in the shack. We did not know how she came to be**_

**there, or who she was, **_**but that did not matter at that time. We spent three days on the island, caring for the child. Finally, on the third day her fever broke and she was**_

**stable enough for us to take her back to **_**our abbey. We still feared the worst for her. She was so weak and young, and her body seemed too small for the load it was**_

**carrying. She did not awaken immediately after we **_**arrived at the abbey, her body demanding rest, kept her deeply asleep. We continued to care for her, and fifteen days**_

**later she awoke. **

___**For several days after that, the poor child either cried out for her husband, or for the good Lord to take her home, as she no longer wished to be here. We tried everything,**_

_**to convince her that she had so much to live for, but all she could see was her failure to save her husband. **_

_  
**Finally, the tears stopped, and a quiet acceptance that God was not going to take her home just yet, settled in. She spoke very little. We did learn that her name was**_

**Lyanna, **_**that her husband's name had been, John, that he had been murdered by a pirate by the name of Felicity, and that they had only been married eight short months**_

**before his death. **_**We were overjoyed to see her gain weight and some strength, but our midwives were still afraid that she would not survive the birth. We prayed**_

**constantly that this would not _be the case. Four months later, our faith was tested as Lyanna' water broke and her labor began...."_**

**

* * *

**

_An agonized scream, echoed through the halls of the abbey's medical ward. Sisters ran back _

_and forth, carrying supplies and doing what they could, while saying prayers for the young _

_woman, crying out in pain on the bed. _

_Ten hours, after the first contractions had begun, a new cry filled the halls, bringing tears of _

_joy to those who heard it. _

_The child, a five pound baby boy, was whisked away to the nursery, as another scream _

_erupted from his exhausted mother._

_Twenty minutes later, the cry of his twin sister, echoed through the halls, bringing smiles to _

_everyone but her mother, who lay unconscious, exhausted and weak, but still alive._

_The baby girl, who was only four and a half pounds, soon joined her brother. They were not _

_reunited with their mother again, until three long weeks later….._


	22. Dream's silver lining

Through the window of my soul  
All the secrets that I hold  
Will be yours to share for always, always

* * *

The abbess paused again, her eyes on the pale young man sitting wide eyed before her, sympathy going out to him, as he fought to comprehend everything he had just heard.

John, not sure whether he was going to pass out or lose the dinner he had enjoyed earlier, closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. His father, was still rubbing circles

on his back, like he had when John had been a child, but had long since ceased to say anything.

Questions flew through John's mind, questions he wasn't sure he could ask or want the answers to. Was Lyanna still truly alive? The abbess had said that she had survived the birth of

their children.

John shuddered, as he thought about this. Ten hours in labor, delivering twins and in her weakened condition! This turned out to be a bad idea, as John's stomach suddenly revolted

and he rushed towards the med room, barely making it in time, followed closely by his father and Virgil.

Finally, his stomach had nothing left to give and he exited the bathroom, only to endure the ministrations of his younger brother, and forced to drink some foul tasting substance,

before he was allowed to return to the abbess and find out the rest of her story.

Once the abbess had been assured that John was alright, she again took up her story. This time however, the sadness was gone from her face, replaced by joy, a joy that John found

contagious, as he listened to her, "**_As I have said before God works in __mysterious ways and it is not for us to question His ways, but to praise Him in all things _**_**whether we**_

**understand them or not. _Lyanna, from the moment she held her two babies in her arms, changed her view on life. _**_**She made a new promise, a promise to care for and**_

**raise her children as she and her _husband would have done together. But before she could go on with her new promise, _**_**she knew she had to let the old one go. So a month**_

**and a half after giving birth, she _requested a ceremony be held. She wanted the chance to say goodbye, so we gave her that __chance…._"**

**

* * *

**

Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
Turn your back on the land face the sea,  
Face the wind now so wild and so strong,  
When you think of me,  
Wave to me and send me a song.

Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
Don't forget what you're leaving me for,  
Don't forget when you're missing me so,  
Love must never hold,  
Never hold tight but let go.

Oh the nights will be long,  
When I'm not in your arms,  
But I'll be in your song, That you sing to me, across the sea.  
Somehow, someday, you will be far away,  
So far from me and maybe one day,  
I will follow you,  
In all you do,  
'Til then, send me a song.

When the sun sets the water on fire,  
When the wind swells the sails of your hire,  
Let the call of the bird on the wing,  
Calm your sadness and loneliness,  
And then start to sing to me,  
I will sing to you,  
If you promise to send me a song.

I walk by the shore and I hear,  
Hear your song come so faint,  
And so clear,  
And I catch it, a breath on the wind,  
And I smile and I sing you a song,  
I will send you a song...  
I will sing you a song,  
I will sing to you...  
If you promise to send me a song.

_The soulful voice of the heartbroken young woman, moved, all who heard its song, to tears. As the _

_last notes died on the air, the young mother returned to her seat, and taking a baby in each arm, _

_turned her attention to towards the large granite cross, newly engraved, placed at the edge of the _

_cliff, overlooking the ocean below._

_She traced the words with her eyes, her heart twisting with each letter._

* * *

_John Glenn Tracy_

_1988 – 2008_

_Beloved husband and lost father  
_

* * *

_Her choice of wording had been questioned by the engraver, but Lyanna wanted everyone to know _

_the truth, and had been adamant that it say 'lost'. She never wanted anyone to forget that John had _

_never gotten the chance to be a father. _

_Finally, the prayers were done, and the time to say goodbye had come. _

_Handing her babies to one of the sisters, Lyanna moved closer to the cross, her eyes misting as she _

_brushed her fingertips over the chiseled words, her voice a soft whisper, that was swept away by the _

_ocean breeze,** "**__**My life and my love, I must say goodbye now. I will look for you each night among your **_

_**stars. I know you'll always be there, watching over us. Send me a song, my love, and I'll sing it back to **_

_**you until I see you again. I promise you, that your children will know you, they will know who you were **_

**_and will know that you love them. Goodnight, John, sleep peacefully. I will always love you._"**

Placing a kiss on her fingertips, she brushed them over the letters of his name, before turning and

allowing the Abbess to lead her from the cliff, never to return….


	23. Dream Reborn

Like a whisper in the wind  
The gentle breeze touches my skin  
And I know you're with me always, always

* * *

Silence, thick with emotion, lay over the occupants of Thunderbird Two, following the Abbess' description of the ceremony.

John, sat hunched forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees, looking down with tear filled eyes, at the leather bracelet on his wrist. He watched as a tear escaped, to splash down

on the white stone, causing it to sparkle in the light.

Finally looking up, his voice gruff and low, he asked the Abbess the one question that had to be answered, and soon, "_**Is Lyanna....is she still....where is she?**_"

The Abbess smiled, a smile that seemed to light up the room, and John felt the final shadowsbeing chased from his heart and soul, "**_Before I answer your question, let me finish one_**

**_last bit of my story. To understand God's plan for our lives, we generally have to look back at where we've come from. How we react to our experiences and how they_**

**_change us is our testament to the world of who we are deep down. From what little I have seen and know of you, you have gained strength instead of bitterness. You chose_**

**_a higher path than most do. Now Lyanna, I know a great deal about her, and she too chose a higher path....."

* * *

_**

_Lyanna smiled, as she made her way out to the small area in the corner of the courtyard. The _

_children were already gathered there, waiting anxiously for a new story. _

_As she got closer, Lyanna's gaze was drawn to a small girl of about six, sitting at the back of _

_the group. The child's dark honey colored hair, curled about her shoulders, and she was _

_wearing one of the smocks the sisters reserved for the orphans. Her knees were drawn up to _

_her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them ,her tiny face, forlorn and tear streaked, _

_rested, chin upon her knees, as she stared at the ground._

_Lyanna's heart ached for the tiny figure, and she kept an eye on the child throughout her _

_story, one about Sir John and his quest for the star treasure. _

_At the end of her tale, the children all got up and after thanking her, ran to gather their things _

_in preparation to go home, all that is, except for the tiny child that had captured Lyanna's _

_attention._

_Lyanna slipped silently from the small stump she was seated upon, and moved over to sit _

_beside the child on the grass, her voice soft and warm**, "Hello, little one. My name is Lyanna.** _

**_So, how did you like my story ?"_**

_The child turned blue gray eyes, full of sadness, up to look at her, causing Lyanna's heart to _

_tighten, her voice whisper soft**, "My name's Christiana. I liked the story a lot. Was Sir John** _

**_real?"_**

_The simple question, nearly took Lyanna's breath away. While it's true that time helps to _

_calm the wounds of loss, it does not heal them. Most days are fine, we move through them with _

_carefree ease, but then one comes along that takes you right back to that heart wrenching _

_moment, and sorrow spills out anew. This was one of those moments._

_Swallowing the tears that threatened to overflow, Lyanna smiled tenderly down at the small _

_cherub, her voice tinged with emotion**, "Yes, Sir John was real. He was not, however, a** _

**_knight who fought dragons or quested for magical treasures. He was someone....someone _**

**_who brought joy to everyone he encountered. He gave laughter and love, as bright as the _**

**_morning sun. I hope one day I will see him again, so I can tell him, thank you, for brightening my _**

**_world. I tell stories about him so that others will know who he was and maybe pass on some of _**

**_that joy to them. It's my way of keeping him alive, in my heart. I'm glad you liked his story. Did _**

**_you arrive just today? Do you have other family coming to get you?"_**

_Christiana listened wide eyed as Lyanna spoke, watching with wonderment, the emotions of _

_sadness and love, that passed across the woman's face. She scooted closer to the woman, _

_desperate for some consolation, as she thought of her own loss, her voice trembling**, "Mommy** _

**_and Daddy are gone now, they left in the car and won't be coming back, the policeman said _**

**_so. He said I had to stay here, cause there was no one to take me. Why didn't Mommy and _**

**_Daddy want me anymore?"_**

_Lyanna gasped, her heart shattering, at the forlorn question, reaching down, she swept the _

_child up into her lap, rocking back and forth, as she gently rubbed the child's back, her voice _

_wavering with tears**, "Oh little one. Your Mommy and Daddy wanted you very much. But** _

**_sometimes we don't have a choice about where we have to go. They couldn't come back, little _**

**_one, but they will always be watching over you. And you know what? John told me once, that _**

**_when someone has to leave like that, that they are watching us from above. And if we look at _**

**_the stars, we can see them sending their love to us. That's why stars sparkle the way they do, _**

**_because love's a treasure that sparkles, and they scatter their love out above us so we will _**

**_always see it. So tonight, look up at the stars and you'll see them sending their love to you."_**

_The child leaned back in Lyanna's embrace, her blue gray eyes, filled with wonder and hope,_

_her voice hushed**, "Really! Will you look with me? Maybe Sir John will send some to you** _

**_tonight too."_**

_Lyanna, tears pooling, as she gazed down at the small face, gave a watery laugh**, "I'd like that** _

**_a lot. And I'm sure he will, I'm sure he will."_**

_The Abbess watched from the shadowed doorway, as the two figures hugged, a smile on the _

_child's face, for the first time in days. Turning, she walked back into the quiet of the abbey, a _

_knowing smile curving the corners of her mouth...._

_**

* * *

**_

No one within listening range of the Abbess' story, could contain their tears. They not only felt for the small child, but were awed by Lyanna's description of her husband.

John, his heart pounding with renewed joy and anticipation, looked up as the Abbess continued speaking**_, "Lyanna had chosen to stay in the guest cottage in the abbey courtyard,_**

**_rather than move to one of the neighboring towns. She wanted to help others, and has done so whole heartedly. Three weeks after meeting Christiana, your wife adopted_**

**_her. The small child has blossomed beautifully, beside her new brother and sister. They bring a smile to everyone's face wherever they go, same as their mother. Now, if_**

**_I'm correct , by the time we reach the abbey, Lyanna will be putting them down for nap, before she goes to help in the kitchens, so we should find her at the cottage. Are_**

_**you ready to see your wife again, my child?"**_

His hushed 'yes' was the only sound heard in the silence.


	24. Dream's light shared

I can feel it in the air  
The fire that we share  
Can only come from deep within

* * *

They arrived just as the children young children, that attended the abbey school, were preparing to lay down for afternoon rest. Moving quietly, the group passed through thabbey and

stepping out into the courtyard, gazed at the tiny cottage situated in the far corner.

It took everything John had, to keep himself from tearing across the large grassy area, and knocking the door down to get to his wife. He instead focused on his breathing, not wanting

to pass out, before he even saw her or the children.

As they neared the small house, they were startled by the sound of someone singing, that floated from the open window. Not someone, John realized breathlessly, it was Lyanna

singing!

Stepping near the window, his heart froze for a split second, as he watched the scene taking place inside, and listened to the words of the song.

Lyanna, was gently brushing the silken platinum curls, of her daughter's hair. He watched as she then, gently tucked the toddler in beside her brother. She smiled down at them,

running her fingers through the soft, chestnut colored hair, of her son, as she quietly sang to them.

* * *

_In the morning when you rise  
I bless the sun, I bless the skies  
I bless your lips, I bless your eyes  
My blessing goes with you  
In the nighttime when you sleep  
Oh I bless you while a watch I keep  
As you lie in slumber deep  
My blessing goes with you  
This is my prayer for you  
There for you, ever true  
Each, every day for you  
In everything you do_

_And when you come to me  
And hold me close to you  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too  
_

* * *

_He watched, with tear filled eyes, as Lyanna, silently moved over to sit on the edge of __Christiana's bed, gently caressing the child's small cheek as she sang.  
_

* * *

_  
__When your weary heart is tired  
If the world would leave you uninspired  
When nothing more of love's desired  
My blessing goes with you  
When the storms of life are strong_

_When you're wounded, when you don't belong  
When you no longer hear my song  
My blessing goes with you  
This is my prayer for you  
There for you, ever true  
Each, every day for you  
In everything you do_

_And when you come to me  
And hold me close to you  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too_

* * *

His heart tightened as she stood up, and quietly moved to the door, glancing back at the sleepy children, as she finished her song, closing the door as she sang the last words.

* * *

_I bless you  
And you bless me, too  
_

* * *

John, unable to stop himself, turned to intercept her as she came out of the cottage, but his father stopped him, placing a restraining hand on his son's arm, his voice low and

understanding, "_**I know you want to see her right now, but let the Abbess go to her first. This **__**is going to be quite a shock for her. You've had a chance to prepare yourself,**_

she hasn't. If _**you go charging in there now, you'll scare her half to death. Just be patient, she's not going **__**anywhere.**_"

He wanted desperately to argue, but knew that his father was right, and as much as he hated to wait a second longer, he hated the idea of scaring her even more. He nodded, a soft

sigh escaping.

The Tracy family moved silently to stand at the corner of the cottage, hidden from view, but still able to see the front walk of the house.

John's breath caught in his throat, as he watched Lyanna walk down the path. Tears pricked the backs of his eyes, as he listened to her happy exclamation upon seeing the Abbess,

"_**Abbess, your back safe! Oh I'm so glad! So, the old boat finally had enough did it? What **__**will you do now? Abbess, is something wrong? No one was hurt, were they?**_"

The Abbess gently grasped Lyanna's arms, her kind eyes moist with tears, her voice full of emotion, "_**No, my child, no one was hurt. We got a little wet, but we are all fine. Lyanna,**_

child, _**this bracelet you wear, there is no other like it correct?**_"

Lyanna's eyes widened, her heart twisting at the thought of the bracelet and its purpose, her voice trembling slightly, "_**No, Abbess, there is no other like it. Its mate....its mate was **_

_****_

destroyed...by fire, when John was...when he was taken from me. Why are you asking me this _**Abbess?**_"

Abbess, glancing over Lyanna's shoulder at John, nodded her head slightly, before returning her gaze to Lyanna's, her voice soft, "_**My child, I hope that you've learned in the **__**short**_

time you've been with us that God works in mysterious ways and that we can never _**question His ways, but learn from the experiences He sets before us. Lyanna, **__****_

sometimes...sometimes what we think we know is just an illusion, a fabrication of a nightmare 

_**that we have fallen into. All we can do is accept that, then when our dreams are once again **__**realized, they exceed anything we ever dreamed they would. Do you**_

understand what I am _**trying to tell you, my child?**_"

Suddenly, fearful of what the Abbess was saying, Lyanna shook her head, taking a step back, as if to flee the overwhelming moment, "_**No Abbess, I....**_" Her voice froze in her throat,

as she backed into someone standing behind her. A hand on her left arm, had her glancing down, a strangled sound escaped, as her eyes encountered the dark leather bracelet

encircling its wrist.


	25. Dream's light banishes the nightmare

It's a light that burns so bright  
It guides you through the night  
And leads you to me  
So find your way back

* * *

Turning, ever so slowly, her eyes cast downward, she faced the person. Taking a shaky breath, Lyanna, slowly moved her eyes up, taking in the white uniform and gold edging, her

heart pounding so hard, she was afraid it would burst. Finally, she raised her eyes to stare into the icy blue ones, she never thought to see again.

Her knees gave way, a gasping sob escaping her lips, as she clutched the front of his uniform in her small fists, her mind and heart afraid that her eyes were deceiving her.

He caught her, and slowly lowered the both of them to sit on the stone walkway, she partway on his lap, his eyes never leaving her face.

His voice, when he finally found it, was gruff and tear filled, "_**I'm so sorry, Lyanna. I never **__**wanted to leave you. Sometimes...sometimes we aren't given a choice.**_"

With a cry, she threw her arms about his neck, her tears soaking into the collar of his uniform. He wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in the soft dark curls of her hair,

inhaling the familiar scents of vanilla, sandalwood, and lavender.

They stayed that way for several minutes, unaware that everyone else had quietly left the courtyard.

Finally, she pulled back, gazing at his face, her eyes studying every detail. Reaching up, she lovingly brushed his cheek with her fingertips, before running her hand through his hair,

gently tugging, as she reached the back of his head, the corners of her mouth trembling softly, her voice tinged with wonder, "_**I prayed desperately to have this moment for so long,**_

even though _**I knew that I couldn't have it. The day....the day she came into our home , she was furious , but **__**I never though...that she would....would do what she did......**_"

* * *

_Lyanna laughed, as she dogged John's grasp, waving the picture of him covered in mud, that _

_Thomas had taken, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "__**Come on slow poke, gotta be faster **_

_**than that. Must be getting slow in your old age.**__"_

_John narrowed his eyes, his blue eyes darkening slightly, as he struggled not to smile, his _

_voice a playful growl, as he lunged for her again, "__**Slow, huh. Just wait till I get my hands on **_

_**you. You'll be begging...**__"_

_Their play, came to an abrupt end as Felicity, followed by Ursula, the large woman who was _

_Felicity's hired muscle when needed, came storming into their living room, Felicity's face _

_contorted with rage. _

_Marching across the room, she grabbed Lyanna, who was standing just outside the bedroom _

_door, and flung her back and to the side, where she crashed onto the couch with a startled _

_cry._

_John, surged forward to help his wife, but was grabbed and shoved back into the bedroom by _

_Ursula. _

_Felicity following close behind, slammed the bedroom door, locking it before Lyanna could _

_open it. _

_John stumbled backwards, his eyes flicking from one woman to the other, as he listened to _

_Lyanna's frantic cries, as she pounded on the door, "__**John! Felicity what is it? What's wrong? **_

_**John, John can you hear me? Please Felicity, don't. Whatever has happened, I take the **_

_**blame, don't hurt him, please!**__"_

_Felicity stalked forward, until she was a foot away, her green eyes smoldering with hate, her _

_voice sending chills down his spine, "__**You! This is all your fault! Because of you everything is**_

_**destroyed. I should have killed you the day we found you. Perhaps, I should correct that**_

_**mistake now. Ursula!**_"

_John gasped, as the large woman, shoved him to his knees, looming over him, her dark eyes _

_daring him to get up. _

_He stared up at the two women glaring down at him, in confusion, his heart pounding in his _

_chest, "__**What have I...**__" The question stuck in his throat, as Felicity swung her machete up to _

_rest below his right ear, the blade just brushing his skin._

_She glared silently down at him for a moment, before an evil smile slowly formed on her lips, _

_causing dread to settle in the pit of his stomach, her voice low and menacing, "__**I have a better **_

_**punishment for you, my young friend. My Lyanna wanted you to live, and so you shall, but**_

_**you'll never see her again. Your punishment will be to live the rest of your life without your **_

_**precious wife.**__"_

_Terror gripped John's heart, as he started to surge to his feet, a desperate cry of denial _

_building in his throat._

_His cry, instead, came out as a groan of pain, as Felicity brought the handle of her weapon _

_crashing down onto his right temple, knocking him to the floor in an crumpled heap, blood _

_flowing down his face to pool on the floor, from the gash inflicted._

_Felicity smiled cruelly down at the crumpled form, before turning and leaving the room._

_Lyanna, gasped as the door was thrown open, looking past the two women, her heart froze, _

_as she took in the silent form, the blood pooling bright red, beneath his head._

_A scream erupted, as she threw herself towards her husband, desperate to see if she _

_could help him, "__**John! No, Please, no!**__"_

_She never reached his side, as Ursula grabbed her and began dragging her from the room. _

_Lyanna struggle and screamed, looking back at John, her last view of him burning itself into _

_her memory and her nightmares._

_Once outside, Felicity turned to the frantically struggling young woman, reaching out she _

_grasped Lyanna's chin in a bruising grip, glaring down her, her voice dripping with malicious _

_callousness, "__**You can stop struggling, girl. Your husband is dead, and you are coming with **_

_**me. I never should have allowed you to have him. I knew he was trouble the minute I laid eyes **_

_**on him. Well, l corrected my mistake, and now it's time to go.**__"_

_Lyanna, jerked away from Felicity's grasp, rage flaring through her, her voice steely with it, as _

_she spat at the hateful woman, "__**You didn't have to kill him! I will never forgive you for this! I **_

_**don't care what you do to me! You mean nothing to me, do you hear! You are nothing **_

_**compared to him, and that's what you'll always be, nothing.**__" Lyanna ended her tirade, glaring _

_at the woman, as she hung gasping, in Ursula's grip._

_Felicity's eyes widened at the ferocity coming from the young woman, shocked that the once _

_silent mouse had such fire in her. _

_Anger surged, as she listened to Lyanna's words, and reaching forward, she grasped the _

_sparkling crystal hanging around Lyanna's neck, narrowing her eyes, Felicity growled at her, _

"_**You will regret those words, girl. And you'll definitely care what I do to you, mark my words. **_

_**Ursula, take her to the boat. I'll be along shortly. Make sure she stays quiet, those officers **_

_**will be crawling everywhere in no time.**__" Jerking down, she snapped the silver chain, the catch _

_slicing into Lyanna's delicate skin, leaving a long red slash, that would forever be a _

_reminding scar on the side of her neck. _

_Lyanna struggled futilely, as the larger woman dragged her down to the hidden cove, she and _

_John had discovered. The woman forced her into the small power boat, and binding _

_Lyanna's hands, secured her to the port cleat, at the back of the boat. _

_Looming over her, Ursula growled menacingly, "__**Keep quiet or you'll be sorry.**__"_

_The woman need not have bothered, as Lyanna's heart had shattered completely, _

_extinguishing the fire of anger in her, as her gaze had focused on the bright flames reaching _

_into the sky, from atop funeral hill._

_The island was too small to hold its inhabitants and a cemetery. So those who died were _

_either buried at sea, or placed upon a burning pyre, and their ashes scattered where _

_requested. _

_A tear escaped, as any hope she'd had that John might have survived, drifted away with the _

_black smoke rolling into the afternoon sky._

_Felicity joined them moments later, smelling of blood and smoke. Ignoring Lyanna, she _

_climbed aboard and they sped away from the island. Lyanna stared back at the island until _

_she could no longer see it, then turning, she leaned back against the side of the boat, and _

_gazed up at the slowly appearing stars, tears spilling down her cheeks. _

_Finally, exhaustion won and the heartbroken young woman slept fitfully, her dreams filled with _

_memories of him. _

_The next morning, found her standing, unbound, on the tiny beach of a small deserted island, _

_staring silently ,as Felicity's boat pulled slowly away, the woman's words echoing across the _

_water to her, "__**Enjoy the rest of your miserable existence knowing that he died because of **_

_**you, girl. If you'd just left well enough alone you could've spent the rest of your life with him, **_

_**but you chose not to and he paid for it.**__"....._


	26. Dream's astounding brilliance

As the moon lights up the sky  
There's a thousand reasons why  
My heart will only beat for you

You're the reason that I live  
So now all I've got to give  
I give it to you  
Just don't fight the feeling

* * *

John leaned his forehead down to rest against hers, his tears falling to mingle with hers, as the last shadows of their nightmare, slowly receded, his voice low, thick with emotion, "_**It's**_

alright, my love, I'm here. And none of what happened was your fault, Lyanna. Don't you see? Everything was her fault. She was the one that destroyed everything she

touched. She tried to destroy us by making us think that…that the other was gone forever. But you, you did nothing wrong, ever. Because of you, my family found me that

_**day. Because of you, my baby brother started speaking again, and my other brothers stopped hurting. And because of you, my father smiled again. I would have died that**_

first day, and it would have destroyed my family. You saved me, and I want to do the same for you. Don't let her destroy what we found, let me show you how much I

truly love you." Pulling back, he stared at her tear stained face, allowing her to see the intensity of his words in his eyes.

She stared at him silently for a moment, as she felt the last tendrils of pain slip silently away, like shadows from the sun's rays. A smile slowly turned the corners of her mouth, her voice

soft, "_**Only for a lifetime.**_" Leaning up, she met him halfway, their lips reaffirming the promise made so long ago.

Several minutes later, the couple separated, their eyes and smiles bright. Suddenly, a small voice interrupted them, causing their eyes to widen, "_**Mommy?**_"

Turning, they looked up from where they sat on the pathway, to find Christiana, still rubbing sleep from her eyes, standing in the doorway of the cottage.

Lyanna, shifted to her knees, John's arm still around her shoulders, and held out her arms to the confused child, her voice trembling with joy, "_**Christiana, sweetheart, come here.**_

There's someone very special I want you to meet."

The child, casting leery, glances at the man sitting beside her mother, rushed to Lyanna, making a wide arch, to avoid him. Diving into her mother's embrace, she tucked her face just

below Lyanna's chin, peeking up at the man with blue grey eyes, as she clutched tightly to her mother.

Lyanna smiled encouragingly up at her husband, seeing the sudden doubt cloud his blue eyes, as she rubbed the child's back soothingly, her voice soft, "_**Christiana, do you**_

remember my stories about Sir John and his brothers?"

The child, sat up with a gasp, looking into Lyanna's face with serious intensity, her voice tinged with awe and anticipation, "_**Of course, Mommy. Did he know Sir John? Will he tell us**_

more stories about the princes and dragons and treasures?"

Lyanna, smiled brightly, reaching up, she gently brushed her fingers through the child's soft curls, her voice tinged with the joy she could barely contain, "_**No, my starshine, he didn't**_

know Sir John, he is Sir John. He never had to go away, like I thought. He's…he thought I had gone away too. But now we've found each other again. Do you remember

what I told you about Sir John, about who he… is?"

Christiana frowned for a moment, before gasping, excitement lighting her small face. Jumping up, she flew back inside, her high pitched voice, echoing back over her shoulder, "_**Oh!**_

Wait, I know, I know!"

The couple looked at each other in confusion, before returning their gaze to where the child had disappeared. They were shocked a moment later, when the little girl reappeared,

towing a sleepy toddler with each hand.

The babies, upon seeing their mother, immediately brightened, their smiles breathtaking, as they called out to her, "_**Ma-ma!**_" Rolling giggles followed, as they bounced precariously on

their tiny feet.

John gasped, his eyes wide, as he stared at the two of them, his heart pounding in wonder.

The little girl had platinum blond curls, which glistened in the sunlight, her violet blue eyes sparkled with excitement, reminding him of her mother.

The little boy, light honey colored hair, just curling at the ends, framing his face, had sky blue eyes that danced with promised mischief.

Christiana, leaning down, pointed towards John, her voice full of excitement, "_**That's Sir John, that's Daddy!**_"

The twins froze for a split second, looking up at their older sister, before, with excited cries, they headed straight for John, "_**Da-dy, da-dy!**_"

John had just enough time to glance in surprise at his wife, before he was plowed backwards by two very excited children.

Falling back into the grass beside the walkway, his ears registering Lyanna's joyous laughter, John, looked down at the two beaming faces, as he held the squirming bundles.

Laughter bubbled up, his nervousness dissipating slightly, his voice ragged and questioning, "_**Uh…Lyanna?**_"

Still laughing, Lyanna reached over and pulled the little girl away, tugging Christiana close as well, leaving the little boy in John's arms, her voice filled with love and joy, as she watched

the two stare at each other, "_**John Glenn Tracy, I'd like you to meet your son, John Alexander Tracy.**_"

His breath caught in his throat, as John stared down into his son's face, his wife's words echoing in his ears, his voice a whisper, as he repeated the name, "_**John Alexander Tracy!**_"

Lyanna gave him a moment to digest that fact, before placing the little girl in his arms as well, pulling Christiana down into her own lap, and wrapping her arms about the child's body,

her voice tinged with happy tears, "_**And this is Seren Lucille Tracy.**_"

John glanced up at his wife, before looking back down at the little girl, his voice full of awe, "_**Seren Lucille Tracy! Seren?**_" He looked back up at Lyanna, his gaze questioning.

Lyanna, smiled tenderly at him, "_**John Alexander was named for you and my father. I wanted our daughter to have a name that reflected her father as well. Seren is Welsh, it**_

means 'star', and of course you know where her middle name came from. She giggled at John's astounded expression.

Whispering something to the child in her arms, she released Christiana, who walked over to John a wide eyed expression on her face, "_**John this is your other daughter, Christiana**_

Faith Tracy."

John stared up in shock for a moment, before shifting the two toddlers, so he could take the little girl into his arms as well.


	27. Nightmare's destruction

Love will see us through…

Hold me, touch me  
Let the love come rushing through me  
I'm yours with every breath I take  
Forever and ever

* * *

Lyanna and the children were welcomed into the Tracy family, with overjoyed and open arms.

Upon meeting his daughter-in-law, Jeff, hugged her tightly, whispering softly, as tears flowed silently down his cheeks, "_**Thank You. You'll never know how much…**_" Choked with

emotion, he was unable to continue.

Lyanna, tears of joy flowing freely, hugged the man back, thrilled to be able to tell him what she'd always wanted to, her voice soft, "_**Your quite welcome, and thank you, for**_

allowing me to enjoy such a wonderful treasure as your son."

Lyanna sobbed, when she laid eyes upon, the two brothers whom she'd last seen as children, bound and screaming. Throwing her arms around them, she cried out her heartbroken

apologies, that they'd had to suffer so much.

Gordon, his face tearstained, quietly assured his sister-in-law that he never blamed her, and hugging her, profusely thanked her for saving his older brother.

Alan, tears streaming down his cheeks, wrapped her tightly in a bone crushing hug, whispering over and over again, his thanks to her for saving his brother.

The children, seeing their mother crying, began crying loudly themselves, causing five astonished young men much consternation, as they tried to soothe the distressed trio.

Lyanna and Jeff, glancing at each other, burst out laughing, before going to help the group.

_**

* * *

**_

Two Months Later:

The young couple's happy life was touched one more time by their past nightmare, when news of Felicity's capture reached Tracy Island.

Seeking to finally put the past to rest, the couple, joined by the rest of the Tracy family, traveled to the maximum security prison where the pirate was being held.

Jeff and his other sons did not really want John and Lyanna to go anywhere near the woman, but realized that the couple needed closure. Alan had mentioned, only once, that he

wished to face the woman again, but Jeff and Scott's adamant refusals had laid that to rest entirely.

So, as the family waited and watched from behind the two way mirror, the couple entered the room.

Felicity, her hands cuffed to the table in front of her looked up, a sneer crossing her face as she looked at John, her voice bitter, "_**Well, well to what do I owe the pleasure of the**_

great John Tracy's presence? You look better than the last time I saw you, life must be good for you."

John, staring coldly at her, anger smoldering in his icy blue eyes, remained silent.

The woman grinned maliciously, "_**What's the matter, don't have anything to say to me, boy? Oh, let me guess, you came to see if I'd tell you about your precious wife, right?**_

**_Want to know where she is, is that it? You want me to tell you who I gave her to, so you can….what….no it can't be_**!"

Felicity's grin faded to shocked outrage, as Lyanna stepped out from behind John.

Lyanna stared silently at the woman, her eyes devoid of any emotion, before taking John's hand and pulling him from the room, her voice soft, "**_Come on John. Let's go home, there's_**

nothing here."

As they stepped from the room, the rest of the Tracy's stepped into view, the last thing the pirate ever saw of John and Lyanna, was of them holding onto each other,

surrounded by family, destroying the last remnants of the nightmare the pirate had created.


	28. Epilogue

Hold on, to love  
Cause deep down  
That's what we're made of  
Never let go for my heart's sake  
Cause my heart belongs to you

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

The Tracy house went through many changes over the years, starting with the new apartment for John, Lyanna and their family.

Pictures slowly began to cover the walls of the island home, beginning with John and Lyanna's official wedding portrait, which included their three children.

Soon two more pictures joined them, those of the newest fair haired Tracy's, identical twin girls, Catherine Rose and Rebekkah Jane. Both with light blue eyes

and hair slightly darker than their older sister, Seren.

The couple had stayed one night in the tiny cottage, a honeymoon of sorts. After that they both decided they preferred to live in the main house, to be more in touch with the

rest of the family and so that when John took his shifts on Thunderbird Five, he wouldn't worry about his wife and children being alone.

The cottage became the honeymoon/newlywed suite for the Tracy family, Scott being the next to use it, with his wife, Safiyya.

But that's another story.


	29. Just a note

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought, reviews (polite ones) are always welcome.

Have a great day!!!


End file.
